Playing the Angel
by Noizchild Johnson
Summary: 22nd book in the series. Winter brings in a lusty heat during a case. Couples seem to be killing each other in a certain love hotel. Tsuzuki and Hisoka are sent down to investigate. While working, Tsuzuki seeks in Anna for some naughty fun on the side. Meanwhile, the other couples in their group are trying to get closer while Lucy and Jared try to put Tai and Lenard together.
1. Ecstasy

Playing the Angel

_Chapter One: Ecstasy:_

Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. Buzz.

Anna closed her eyes to the high-powered vibrations between her legs. Her screams were muzzled by a black ball gag. The binding of her wrists and ankles to the bed made the chills run down her body. She had lost count of how many times she reached a climax. The sweat covered her naked curved body. All she could do was look around at the brightly lit room and wait. Wait for him to relive her. She had no idea him long it had been. He covered up the clocks in the room before he left. ("Don't focus on the time," he told her. "Concentrate on Usa-chan until I get back.")

She ached to grab onto something for the next surge coming up.

Suddenly, Anna heard a click and a swipe. Her eyes darted towards the door. Tsuzuki stood, sighing.

"That took too long," her muttered to himself. His focus shifted to his wife.

"I apologize for that," he said. Tsuzuki took off his slippers at the door and made his way back to the bed. Anna felt her body grow hotter as he huddled over her, grinning. He had hoped to be the one to do the pleasing. Sadly, he got called to work after Hisoka after found around murdered couple in the same hotel they were staying in. As much as he wanted to ignore the call, work and human livers came before pleasure. Still, it wasn't polite to leave a lady blue. Tsuzuki caressed Anna's cheek.

"How many times have you come tonight, my dear?" he purred in her ear. His fingertips ran along her jaw before removing the ball gag. Anna breathed out as she tried to form her works.

"I… don't… know…" she said in between breaths. Tsuzuki chuckled before turning off the vibrator. He made quick with untying her wrists and ankles. Anna's body collapsed under Tsuzuki. He kissed her on the forehead.

"Work took too long," he whispered. "Not how I promised out night." The shinigami gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "I promise I will make it up to you." He climbed off of his wife. "I'm going to get your bath ready." He kissed her on the lips before walking to the bathroom.

Anna lay motionless as she heard the water running. She remembered how this night started. He called her up.

"Hey Anna-chan," he said over the phone. His wife looked so confused.

"I thought you were on a case tonight," she said.

"I am."

"So… why are you calling me?"

"I'm bored. Hisoka's on patrol and there's nothing to do in our room."

"But you're supposed to be working."

"Please?" He slipped into sweet little puppy mode over the phone. Anna pressed her hand to her forehead. He knew no one could resist him when her went into puppy mode.

"Fine," she said. "Give me ten minutes." Anna finished her drink at the bar, paid her tab, and returned to her room.

Anna turned her head when Tsuzuki walked over to the bed.

"It's okay, my love," he said in a low voice. The shinigami picked up his wife and carried her into the bathroom. He set her down on her knees and soaked her down with the bucket of warm water. Tsuzuki made sure to wash every inch of her tired body. His hands moved gently on her skin. He reached over for the shampoo and began washing her hair. The whole time, Anna let herself follow his lead. He seemed to be putting her back together.

Moments later, Tsuzuki sat outside of the tub as Anna sat inside, soaking. She leaned over, worn out.

"I love you," she murmured.

"Yes," Tsuzuki said. "I love you too." Five days into this latest case got the shinigami nowhere. At least, Tsuzuki got a little pleasure out of the nights here. The shinigami pushed back his hair. And there would be more time for fun. He found himself frowning as he really thought about it.

Maybe. Maybe…


	2. Snow Date

_Chapter Two: Snow Date:_

_December 15th, 2010._

Gold showered down in the club tonight. This was Hotaru's idea, really.

-Hours Earlier-

Hotaru tilted her head. "You've never been clubbing?"

"No," Ryo said.

"Do you drink?"

"Occasionally. I drink with my coworkers."

Her girlfriend narrowed her eyes at her. "Really?"

"Yes…"

"Oh damn. You need to get out more." No sooner had she said that, Hotaru came up with an idea. She grabbed Ryo by the hands.

"Let's go out tonight!" the loli demon said. The miko blinked at her like a deer.

"Right now?" she asked.

"Well, I'll let you run home and get changed."

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing right now?"

Hotaru frowned as she looked at her girlfriend's light grey dress suit. "It looks too… teacherish."

"But I am a teacher."

Hotaru had to force herself to stay on track. _Cute and smart, ooo!_ She cleared her throat. "Either way, it's not good for a club."

"What's good for a club?"

Hotaru giggled. "Let me help you with that."

* * *

After a little wardrobe change, the ladies hit the town. Hotaru turned to Ryo and smiled.

"We're going to the best place tonight," she said. The loli demon placed her finger to her date's lips as Ryo tried to speak.

"Aint!" Hotaru said. "Don't ask questions. Come with me!" She grabbed her girlfriend by the hand and dragged her down the street.

"Hoto-chan!" Ryo shouted. "Slow down! Ow!" The loli demon giggled as she ran.

"Come on!" she shouted. "Live a little!" They arrived at a club named Mika Kinko. Ryo looked at the line winding around the corner of a pachinko parlor.

"I don't think we can get in," she said. Hotaru smirked.

"I can get us in," she said.

"How?"

The loli demon snickered as she grabbed her by the hand. Ryo shouted as they ran to the front of the line. A bouncer in black with big muscles peered at them through his shades.

"I.D.?" he asked. Hotaru smirked as she groped Ryo's breasts.

"We have I.D. alright," she said. "Is that right, honey?" Ryo's eyes shifted left and right.

"Play along with me, okay?" Hotaru whispered. Before her girlfriend could speak, the loli demon turned and kissed her on the lips. Her hands fondled on Ryo's breasts. The miko didn't know whether to push her away or enjoy the moment. Her girlfriend didn't let up for two minutes.

"In you go," the bouncer said. Hotaru grinned as she led Ryo into the club. The miko felt out of place once they disappeared inside.

* * *

Gold showered down in the club tonight. Hotaru held up her glass.

"To adventure!" she shouted over the pounding Jpop remixes in the air.

"To adventure!" Ryo said back. The women downed their drinks and the miko ordered another. Hotaru watched as her date drank three more shots.

"Whoa, there!" she said. "You are clearing that liquor!"

"Ah!" Ryo said. "More!" Hotaru put her hand on her shoulder.

"Slow down there," she said. "I want you sober enough to enjoy the night." Ryo turned her head red in the cheeks.

"Really?" she asked. The miko gave her a wild hug. Hotaru pushed her off gently.

"Slow down, girl," she said. "Not in that way." Ryo gave her a pouty face.

"No?" she asked as she hiccupped. Hotaru shook her head.

"We just started dating. I want us to get to know each other before going further." She frowned as Ryo gave her puppy dog eyes.

"Stop that," the loli demon said. Ryo grabbed onto her white dress, whimpering.

"Why are you so mean?" she whined. Hotaru winced as she tried to push off her hands.

"Stop it," she said. "You'll mess up my dress!" The loli demon sighed as she rubbed her forehead. _She's like me when Emiko-sama and I went on our first date. Now what?_ However, her mood shifted when a familiar song filled the club. Her heart flipped as she recognized it.

_Little Red Corvette, huh?_ The loli demon smiled and giggled like a little schoolgirl. Hotaru turned her head as a new idea was formed.

"Well. I'll tell you what," she said to Ryo. "We can't sleep together, but we can dance." Her date's eyes widened as her jaw dropped.

"Dance?" she asked. "Yay!" The loli demon shushed her as she patted her on the head. She seemed to have become Emiko and Ryo was her in this situation. Hotaru brushed off that thought as she dragged her date to the dance floor. She pulled Ryo in for a kiss as they danced.


	3. Another New Case

_Chapter Three: Another New Case:_

_December 1st, 2010._

That day started out boring. Tsuzuki sat smiling at his desk. He now had a gorgeous wife and cute little daughter to go home to. He squealed to himself over his paperwork. Hisoka rolled his eyes.

"Contain your enthusiasm," he said. His partner giggled to himself. Younger Gushoshin flew into the room.

"Tsuzuki-san Kurosaki-kun," he said. "The chief wants to see you now." Great, more work. Tsuzuki didn't let it get him down today.

* * *

Tatsumi started up the PowerPoint presentation. Images of dead people in blood filled the room. Most of them were couples in beds.

"These are the victims in the latest case," Tatsumi said. "All of them were couples at this love hotel. This makes six this week alone." Tsuzuki and Hisoka studied each picture.

"Outside job?" he asked.

"No," Tatsumi aid. "They did it to themselves."

"What?!" the shinigami pair asked.

"It's only happened at this love hotel." Tatsumi changed slides.

"Black Perfumed Kitty?" Tsuzuki asked. "Where is that?"

"Kabukicho."

Tsuzuki shuddered as he remembered the last time he had a case there. "And the police don't know how or why?"

"That's not all. The souls of the couples are missing."

"We need you yo go down to Kabukicho and stop this," Konoe said.

"Yes, sir," Tsuzuki and Hisoka said.

"Oh and bring back souvenirs."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Tsuzuki had his own plans. Sure, he had a case, but it was at a love hotel. He and Anna hadn't been on vacation since they got married. Maybe… He shook his head. _No, I can't be thinking that…_

_Do it!_

Tsuzuki frowned at the front desk of the hotel. _You're back again?_

_Of course! We're going to a love hotel, aren't we?_

_But it's for work._

_So? Who says you can't have fin on the side?_

Tsuzuki pouted. That horny demon had a point. _Perhaps…_ He shook his head. _It's too risky._

_That's what makes it more exciting. Come on. When was the last time you and Anna-chan had fun with each other—alone?_

Tsuzuki clenched his teeth. That bastard had a point.

_6:00 p.m._

Anna blinked at him over dinner. "You want me to do what?"

"Please come out with me to Black Perfumed Kitty."

His wife blinked. "Isn't that a love hotel?"

"Yes."

"In the Red Light District?"

"Yes."

"In Kabukicho?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"We barely get time for each other lately. I miss touching you."

"But what about Kirika-chan?"

"You don't have to with me every night. I'll just call you up and you can visit me."

Anna narrowed her eyes at him. "Like a booty call?"

"No! No! We would be on a date."

"A date?"

"Yes."

"Again, I ask what about the baby?"

Tsuzuki looked at Kirika-chan sitting in her highchair as he tried to work out that part of the equation. The demon kind of blind-sided him on that one. "Well… we could get a baby-sitter on our date nights. He grabbed onto her hands.

"Please, Bunny?" he pleaded. Anna gritted her teeth as he went into sweet little puppy mode. _Not this again…_

_December 2nd, 2010._

_8:15 p.m._

Anna walked down the hall with a text of the room number. Her stomach filled with butterflies. She was looking for room twenty-eight when she felt like someone was watching her.

"Hi, Honey-bunny!" he greeted her. Anna sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Really, Asato-kun?" she asked.

"Please play along?" he asked back.

She folded her arms across the chest. "Are you going to do this the whole time?"

"Of course not."

"You promise?"

"Yes."

Anna lowered her arms. "Fine." Her tone changed to a perky, flirty. "Hello."

"How are you tonight?"

"Fine. What are we tonight?"

"Come along and you shall see, my dear." Tsuzuki followed his wife down the hall with the camera. They came to room twenty-eight. The shinigami turned off his camera and unlocked the door with the keycard.


	4. Contract Terms

_Chapter Four: Contract Terms:_

Hitomi sat alone in her room. Kato left her with a heavy option.

-Days Earlier-

"I want you to help me stop Haruka," he told her. "She can't keep trying to kill Malchik."

"Malchik?" Hitomi asked.

"Anna-tan."

"Oh."

"We know Haruka can't keep doing this. The clan is dying. I can feel that the Mother is trying to kill them."

Hitomi's jaw dropped. "The Mother's back?"

"You must have felt it yourself."

The kitsune pressed her lips together as she lowered her head. "I have. I just didn't want to believe it."

Kato gave her a curious look. "What makes you say that?"

She closed her hands into fists. "It means the end for all of us." Hitomi lifted her head. "I felt her regret when she got free. She means to kill her children for their crimes."

"And why are you worried about that? You can't seriously support this madness."

"I don't! I don't."

"Then why?"

"She saved me."

Kato snorted. "Heh, yeah."

"I mean it. She saved my life." Hitomi lowered her shoulders. "I would've died without her."

"That's how that family operates. Always picking up the strays."

"Why are you so bitter towards Haruka-sama?"

Kato tried to force himself to calm down. "She killed Juriko-san."

"But that was an accident."

"No, it wasn't!" He slammed his fist against the wall, shaking the room.

"Hey!" Hitomi shouted. "The principal's renting out this apartment to me! I can't any damages done to it!" Kato cleared his throat.

"I apologize," he said.

"What was she to you?"

"A friend."

"Were you close?"

"Not really."

Hitomi tilted her head. "Then why?"

"I feel that I have to. Please don't you my motives."

"Does it involve your wife and daughter?"

Kato whipped his head around. "Who told you about them?"

"They were in the news." She reached under her bed and pulled out a shoebox. "I collect things about my targets. Helps me take form of their loved ones."

"That's how you killed me?"

"Yes. And I apologize again for that." Hitomi opened the box. Kato looked at the various photos, watches, rings, and newspaper articles. He whistled as he shook his head.

"Shit, that's a lot of stuff," the ghost said. Hitomi lowered her head.

"Yes," she muttered. The teacher closed the box. Kato noticed the sorrowed and guilt in her eyes.

"Well," he said. "I can free you from killing."

Hitomi looked up, big-eyed. "What?" He put his hand on hers.

"Just think about it for me," Kato said.

-Now-

Hitomi stared at her box. Freedom from killing. It would be nice. She kept the box of targets as a reminder of her crimes. Hitomi shut her eyes. _Haruka-sama, we can't keep going like this. Why didn't you tell how bad it really was? Don't you trust me enough?_ She opened her eyes when her phone rang.

"Hello?" she asked after she picked up.

"Hitomi-chan?" a woman's voice asked. A chill raced down Hitomi's spine.

"Haruka-sama?"

"Are you feeling okay? You seem so worried. Did something happen?"

The kitsune shook her head. "Oh. No. It's just school stuff on my mind."

"Grading and children?"

"Yeah." Hitomi rubbed her forehead. "Is something on your mind?"

"Ah, no. I'm just calling to check on you."

The kitsune raised an eyebrow. "Since when?"

"Excuse me?"

She took a deep breath. "You never call to check on me. You only call for jobs."

"Is something bothering you, my dear?"

"Look, just tell me if you are dying or not."

"What are you talking about?"

"Please! Just tell me if you are or not!"

Haruka sighed over the phone. "Yes, we are dying. It would appear that the Mother is trying to kill us."

"Haruka-sama…"

"Stop, please."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Oh, dearest. I didn't want you to see me as weak."

"But Haruka-sama…" Hitomi sank to her knees. "Don't you trust me enough?"

"I do. But there are just some things I can't have you worrying other."

Hearing her say that stung the teacher in the chest. Sure, Haruka tried to protect her from the ugliness of the clan, but now that ship was sinking… Hitomi clutched her phone.

"Thank you and good night," she said.

"Wait, you won't stay on and chat?" Haruka asked.

"I'm sorry, I'm going to bed early tonight."

"Okay then, good night."

The teacher hung up and laid on her small bed. She used a nail to write a message on her hand. Hitomi closed her fist.

* * *

Outside, Kato opened his hand to reveal a small piece of crumpled up paper. He opened it and smirked to himself.

"I figured as much," he said to himself.

"_Tell me what I need to do._"


	5. Lenard

_Chapter Five: Lenard:_

_December 5th, 2011._

Lucy tracked down Lenard in the hallway as he was coming home. She smiled as she stepped out of her apartment.

"Good afternoon, Lenard!" the goth greeted him. Lenard jumped in his tracks.

"Oh, Lucy-san," he said. "It's only you."

"Expecting someone else?" she asked.

"No…" He gave her a strange look. "Why are you here?" Lucy tried not to laugh at her plan.

"I came here to talk to you, alone," she said.

"Why?"

She walked over and put her arm around his shoulders. "Come take a walk with me."

"Uh… Why are you touching me?"

Lucy proceeded to drag him back to her apartment.

* * *

"Talk to me," Lucy said. "Tell me about Lenard." The skinny blonde sat at her table with a blank stare.

"Uh… I'm from Hell's Kitchen and American."

She pretended to yawn. "Bor-ing!"

"What?" Lenard looked so confused. Lucy leaned in with the grin of a cat.

"Are you gay?" she asked.

"Why are you asking me that?" the skinny blonde asked.

"Well, are you?"

He looked away, wincing. "It's a personal question."

"Are you?"

"Yes!"

Lucy closed her eyes and squealed. "Perfect! This will work!"

"What?"

"Tell me, how close are you to Tai?"

"Good friends, I guess."

Lucy puffed up her cheeks. _That's not good enough._ "Surely you want more. Do you?" She took a second to study the young man's face. His pupils dilated as he tried to look away. He drew his mouth closed as he bit on his fingers.

"Heh," she said. "Well let me help you win him over." Lenard looked at her with big eyes.

"What?"

"I can help you become boyfriends before springtime."

"But I still have a woman's body! Tai's not going to want me with tits and a pussy!"

"So? Hurry up and transition!"

"But I haven't even considered that offer yet! Tai and I still haven't talked it over."

Lucy narrowed her eyes. "And what's stopping you?"

"Huh?"

She grabbed by his small hands. "Do you want to be `just friends' forever? Or do you want real love?" For some reason, Lucy's loud voice sounded so persuasive. Lenard gulped as he stared into her deep brown eyes.

"That would be nice," he said in a small voice.

"Nice?" Lucy asked. "It would be hot!" She paused after letting out that thought. "Well, hot for you, of course. Really hot for you." Lenard gave her a long, blank stare.

_Uh… Who is this woman?_ Lucy sat in front of him grinning like a wild cat.

"Now where shall we begin?" she asked.


	6. So Much Blood

_Chapter Six: So Much Blood:_

_November 30th, 2010._

He met her at a local bar in Kabukicho. He was new in the area. He hadn't planned for much either. The ladies of the night could tell that he was a virgin by looking at him. He didn't even have sex on his mind tonight.

That was until he saw her.

The red, smoky lights drew him to her. She sat alone at the bar just a few stools down. She scared him at first glance. He had never seen a woman with so many tattoos. She had more ink than skin on her arms. The black leather of skirt and short jacket added to her bad girl image. She gave off vibes that screamed, "Run away!"

However, the more he stared, the more he found himself drawn in. Once he saw past the leather and tattoos, she was beautiful. Soft-looking skin, long black hair, and tall-looking. When the music changed, he made his move.

His words came out awkward and stumbled over. Maybe he was still afraid of her in a way. She at first gave him a funny look. She couldn't understand him through his struggles to speak. He finally had to take a drink. Now, he spoke better. Only then was she attracted to him.

It didn't take long for the couple to end up at Black Perfumed Kitty. He wasn't the type to dive into a one-night stand. He was more of a romantic. Liked to take things slow, get to know his dates, treat them like princesses, and develop a lasting bond. Tonight dragged him out of character.

She led him through the budding madness. She did everything—leading him down the street, spotting the hotel, taking him inside, ordering a room for the night, and taking him to the room.

He pushed back onto the bed. She looked up, smiling. One kiss at the room door was all it took. One look into her dazzling blue eyes became the nail in his coffin.

One kiss exploded into many. She pulled his shirt over his head. He bit down into her neck. She howled and bit him back. The stripping led to more biting. The taste of blood excited them further. Bright red soaked the sheets and walls.

By morning, the maid came by the room to clean. When she unlocked the door and went inside, her screaming woke up everyone on the hall. The police were baffled and horrified at the crime scene. Only Tsuzuki and Hisoka could see what was really going on. However, one more step in would lead to a deeper puddle and swallow them up.

It began with one single playing card.


	7. Invitation to the Game

_Chapter Seven: Invitation to the Game:_

_December 2nd, 2010._

Tsuzuki and Hisoka were examining the room where the last couple died when the former about stepped on something odd. Tsuzuki looked down; eyes raised.

"Hey, Hisoka," he said. "Come look at this." His partner turned his attention to the card in his hand.

"A ten of hearts?" he asked. Then, something donned on him. "Wait a sec…" He pulled out his phone and scrolled through the pictures that Tatsumi sent him. Tsuzuki leaned in for a look.

"Six of clubs, nine of diamonds, two of spades, two of hearts, and the joker?" He looked at Hisoka. "Think it's the same guy?"

"Hm," Hisoka said. "But why these cards?" The older shinigami was about to speak when his phone rang.

"Excuse me," he said. Tsuzuki hit the call button. "Hello?"

"Hello, shinigami-san," a man's voice hissed on the other line. Tsuzuki's face drained pale.

"No…" he said.

"What's the matter? You don't sound happy to hear from me."

"Asmodeus?"

"At your service."

Tsuzuki's hand trembled. "Did you do this?"

"Ah, I see you found my cards."

"What the hell are you trying to pull now?!"

"It's a game."

"What?"

"I am sending you on a little hunt. Still have my cards?"

"Why?"

"Do you?"

"Yes!"

"Good, good. Now, each card had a hidden mark on them."

Hisoka stared at Tsuzuki while he was on the phone. "Who are you talking about?"

Tsuzuki waved him as he fought to keep calm. Work on this case made his dates with Anna hard. Now he had to deal with Asmodeus too?

"You paying attention?" Asmodeus asked. Tsuzuki rolled his eyes.

"Yes," he groaned. "What type of mark is on the cards?"

"I can't tell you that."

"What do you mean?"

"Telling you wouldn't be fun, now would it?"

"Then what am I looking for?"

"You'll know when you see it."

Tsuzuki frowned. "You aren't very helpful, are you?"

"You have to play my game to understand."

"And if I don't?"

"Well… no pressure. Just that more people will die if you don't."

Tsuzuki gritted his teeth. "You better not try and pull anything!"

"I already have."

"What?!"

"Now here are the rules. No outside help. That's cheating. You can't call them shinigami at Ju-Oh-Cho. Do not draw attention to the guests. For every couple that dies, you get another card. You have six so far, yes?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Find the marking on each card to solve the puzzle. If I win, I get your wife."

"And if I win?" Tsuzuki asked.

"You'll have to see," Asmodeus said.

"And why are you doing this?"

"Play the game and you shall see. Oh and Anna cannot know what's going. The prize has to be kept in the dark."

Tsuzuki's eyes widened. "How did you…?"

"Oh come now, Tsuzuki-san. I am the demon of lust. I can smell your desire from where I'm sitting."

"Where are you?"

"Play my game to find out." Asmodeus hung up before Tsuzuki could say a word. The shinigami stared at his phone and curse himself under his breath. During this whole time, Hisoka tried to listen in on the phone conversation.

"What's the matter?" he asked. Tsuzuki lowered his phone.

"Asmodeus is back," he said in a low voice. Hisoka covered his mouth as he gasped.

"You can't be serious," he said.

"I'm afraid so," his partner said.

"Let me guess, he's involved in this somehow?"

Tsuzuki nodded. "He's forcing us to play some demented game this time."

"Game?"

"Look at the cards."

"Huh?" Hisoka looked at the ten of hearts. At that moment, Tsuzuki's phone buzzed. He shut eyes hoping it wasn't who he thought he was.

"You going to get that?" Hisoka asked. Tsuzuki pressed his lips together. He reluctantly looked at his phone. Low and behold, Anna sent him a text.

"Are we still on for tonight, baby?"


	8. Night In

_Chapter Eight: Night In:_

-Charlotte-

I didn't want to go out tonight. I smiled and locked the door behind me.

"Takashi-kun!" I called. I tried to sound so flirty. Takashi-kun's ears perked up. I've got his attention now. I walked over to him on the couch. At this point, I wouldn't give up. I had to make him mine. I rested in his lap, my legs coming on either side of him.

"Char-chan…" Takashi-kun began to speak. I pressed my finger to his lips.

"Uh-uh," I murmured. I kissed him on the lips. I always have to be the one to make the first move. To be honest, it's kind of boring. I pulled away from my angel.

"Tell you what," I said. "I'm going to let you lead tonight."

"M-M-Me?" Takashi-kun asked.

"That's right." I caressed his cheek. "Come on. Pleasure me." He struggled to speak.

"No," I said. "Don't talk, just do it." He closed his mouth and kissed me. _Yes. I'm not going to guide you this time. You have your mouth and hands to work with. You are on your own._

Takashi-kun pushed me back onto the couch. "Are we going to do it here?"

"That's up to you," I said. "We can do it here, my bed, your bed, on the floor… I don't have a preference. These are just a couple of suggestions." Takashi-kun took a minute to think about it.

"I guess we'll stay here."

"Good choice."

"Now what do I do?"

"I'm not going to tell you. Figure it out yourself. I'm just going to lie here and enjoy myself."

"Okay…" His hands rest on my black shirt. He hesitates before sliding it over my head. I vowed to resist the urge to comment until we got to the real action. Takashi-kun sat up and slid off his own shirt. He blushed when he heard me gulp. _I can't give in yet!_ I tried to recompose myself.

"Don't mind me," I said. "Continue." Takashi-kun's hand hoovered between his jeans and mine. My eyes focused on the tent in his pants.

Takashi-kun's hand rested on my jeans. With one quick movement, he unbuttoned and unzipped them. I resisted screaming as he took his time rolling my tight jeans down. His fingers ghosted up my spine until they find my bra. He took his time with the little pink hooks. My bra ended up halfway across the room. Before I knew it, his mouth connected with my right breast.

I closed my eyes as his tongue teased my nipple. _When did he learn this?_ His left hand played with my remaining breast. His free fingers crept down panties, coming dangerously close to my entry.

"Oh!" I moaned. I could feel how hard he was against my thigh. My mouth watered as my panties became soaked. _Damn! Wow! Where did… Oh…_

Takashi-kun moved back to my mouth. My body melted with each kiss. I almost didn't notice Takashi-kun sliding off my panties. Almost.

I looked down when he left my mouth. Each southbound kiss made me buck my hips. _What? Is he… laughing at me?_ I listened with red cheeks. _That bastard! He_ is _laughing at me!_

"Do you like this?" Takashi-kun asked. "How am I doing?"

"Yes!" I panted. I looked up when I heard a zipper unzip. In an instance, Takashi-kun was naked. I blushed when I saw his lance fully erect.

"Oh!" I said, gasping. "What do you plan to do with that?" I ran my finger down his shaft when I said "that". My naughty blind angel chuckled as he lay on top of me.

"I'm going to show you right now," he whispered in my ear. He wouldn't let me speak as he entered me. Everything I was going to say disappeared in a chorus of moans as he wasted no time in piston. I never knew he had such a strong grip before. I didn't know whether to scream or moan when he squeezed my shoulders.

"Shit, Takashi-kun!" I shouted. "Oh!" Suddenly, he paused.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked. "I can if you want me to." His tone sounded so polite. He still needed to work on sounding sexy and dirty talk.

"No!" I wailed. "I… need… more. Please… More!" My eyes rolled back into my head as the pounding resumed. I couldn't decide whether to grab the couch or him. My hands clung to his back, making him go as fast as his angel could keep up.

"I can't hold it!" Takashi-kun shouted. He gave into his release quite easily. Our bodies went limp as he spilled inside of me. He did a great job. I should make him lead more often. Takashi-kun lay on top of me, panting once he was finished. He kissed me on the neck. I patted him on the head.

"You have improved," I whispered.

"Mmm," he said back as he dozed off. I smiled as I closed my eyes.

Maybe we should stay in more often.


	9. Distraction Game I

_Chapter Nine: Distraction Game I:_

Tsuzuki gulped at his text. Anna picked the worst time to ask about their date.

"What is it?" Hisoka asked.

"Excuse me," his partner said. Tsuzuki dashed out of the room before the younger shinigami could ask questions. He shut the door and looked at his phone. Anna couldn't know what was going on. "Prize couldn't know about the game." Still, he couldn't stop their date. Tsuzuki drew a breath and began to type.

Of course. Meet me in the forest room.

Seconds later, Anna replied back.

I'm on my way.

Tsuzuki didn't know whether to smile or laugh nervously. He still had to put on a brave face when he returned to Hisoka. The older shinigami smiled as he flashed his partner a V-sign.

"It was only Anna-tan," Tsuzuki said. "She was saying she loved me." Hisoka gagged and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever," he mumbled. Still, Hisoka already knew that Tsuzuki was hiding something else. He was willing to bet it involved Anna as well.

* * *

_11:30 p.m._

Tsuzuki waited with bated breath in the forest room. The room was just as its name suggested. He had never seen so much green before in his life. The walls were painted to look like trees. Their "leaves" twisted to the ceiling in brush strokes. The carpet was designed to look like wet grass. (Tsuzuki took off his socks for a better feel. _Spongy_, he thought.) The bed, despite the white silk sheets, felt like a moss pile itself. A small TV his in one of the tree's "trunks". The light on the ceiling was made to look like the sun through the trees. When the lights were off, the room looked like the forest at night. Right now, little stars glowed on the ceiling. The room even had a soundtrack of animal noises flowing from the speakers.

Tsuzuki didn't know why he chose this room. It looked pretty on the menu in the lobby. Now…

The shinigami shrugged. _They don't tell you much about these rooms beforehand, do they?_ He looked up when heard knock on the door. Tsuzuki smiled as his mood changed.

"Come in!" he said. Anna walked through the door. She looked around rather confused.

"What is this?" the woman asked. Tsuzuki held out his arms.

"Welcome to the enchanted forest!" he said.

"Okay…"

The shinigami frowned. "You don't like it?"

"Well… It's rather…"

Her husband went into sad puppy mode. "Aw! But I worked so hard." He started making whimpering noises. Anna sighed and shook her head.

"It's fine, it's fine," she said. "It's fine." Tsuzuki looked up, smirking. He rushed off the bed and grabbed her by the waist. Before she could speak, the shinigami dragged her into the room. The door swung shut behind them.

* * *

Anna flopped back onto the bed. Tsuzuki climbed on top of her. In his mind, the distraction game had begun. His fingertips caressed her right cheek.

"What do you want tonight?" Tsuzuki asked. Anna felt so tine under his randy gaze.

"Pleasure me?" she asked. Her voice trembled as she spoke. Tsuzuki rested his finger against her plump lips.

"You sound so uncertain," he said in a husky voice. "Let me help you make up your mind." Tsuzuki gently pressed lips up against hers. Her taste was enough to relax him. His hand went for her black and brown coat. The puffy coat hit the moss-like carpet. Tsuzuki lifted her dark blue sweater and rolled it over her head. Anna whimpered as he began kissing on her neck.

"Mmm," she said. Her husband glanced up at her.

"You like that, huh?" Tsuzuki asked. His tongue rested against her neck. Anna tried to reach up and undress him, but Tsuzuki shook his head.

"No?" she asked.

"No," her husband said. The shinigami sat up and untied his tie. Anna's cheeks turned bright pink as he unbuttoned his shirt. Tsuzuki licked his lips at her reaction. His shirt joined their small pile on the floor.

Tsuzuki's mouth settled back on Anna's neck. His wife moaned as he gave into nibbling. Her taste formed a tent in his pants. He had a good amount of skills with seduction after all. After all, his horny inner demon was more than happy to play along with the game of distraction until this reached behind Anna's back took hold of her light green bra.

"Want me to finish undressing you or will you do it yourself?" he whispered. Tsuzuki nibbled on her right ear lobe. Anna shut his eyes and moaned.

"I don't know!" she yelped. "Oh!" His tongue wouldn't let her think.

"You don't know?" Tsuzuki asked. His wife shook her head. He sat up over her.

"Aw, what a shame," the shinigami said, eyeing her bra. "Looks like I'll have to choose for you." He unzipped his trousers loud enough to hold her attention. Her eyes widened as he slid them off.

"Still can't make your mind?" Tsuzuki asked. He rolled off his boxers. "How about now?"

Anna lowered her eyes as she stared at his erect member. "Yes…"

Tsuzuki raised an eyebrow. "Yes to what?"

"Please…"

"Please?"

"Please… undress me."

Tsuzuki smiled so innocently at his blushing wife. How could he say no to such an angel?

"Very well," he said. Tsuzuki grabbed Anna by her hips and unzipped her jeans. She tried to keep still as he rolled them her legs. Her bra and panties joined the rest of their clothes. The sounds of crickets through the speakers heightened the mood as she spread her soaked thighs. Tsuzuki stared at her with hungry eyes.

* * *

_Deep amethyst eyes opened to the sound of birds chirping. A young man sat up surrounded by lush green woods. He looked around with his heart pounding._ What is this place? _The only sense of normal that he could connect with the sound of chirping birds. The youth couldn't think straight. His heart wished for something to latch onto._

_That's when he heard splashing noises._

_The handsome young man turned and saw a small path of stones leading down to a sapphire lake. His heart felt a low humming. As if under a spell, he rose to his feet and walked down to the lake. His eyes widened as his blushed. A young girl with auburn her floated in the middle of lake, humming at the tree-covered sky. Pearl lilies and emerald lily pads covered her naked body. She didn't notice the young man standing near her lake. She only stopped humming when she heard his heavy breathing. The maiden floated to standing._

"_Oh," she said. "Am I exciting you?" The young man gulped as she looked at the calm water around them._

"_Yes," he said in a soft voice. The young woman giggled as she swam towards him. She turned his face, making him look at her._

"_This is normal," she said with husky, flirtatious flavor in her voice. "Don't be ashamed of it. Don't hide it. Embrace it." His lower lip trembled as he gulped._

"_But I don't know how to do that," the young man admitted with his eyes to her pale wrist._

"_Does that matter?" she asked. Her conquest had a blank expression on his face._

"_Huh?"_

"_Let me show you." The woman of the water kissed him on the lips._

* * *

Tsuzuki lay beside Anna in the white moss bed as she slept. To his relief, the first game of distraction turned out rather successful.

He would have to keep it up until the case was solved.


	10. Game Master

_Chapter Ten: Game Master:_

This was all his plan.

Even his entourage couldn't grasp the angle. Asmodeus would only smile when asked about his motives. Anna was involved in this game.

There was a motive for this. What that was, the demon of lust wouldn't say yet. However, there was a how to the story.

Asmodeus could feel the Mother's power growing again. The spike made his hunger increase. He had to act on his foreplay. Asmodeus put a small gold charm in his mouth. He shivered at the bitter taste. After fifteen seconds, he took out the charm and placed it on the black table. A yellow light sank into the table's surface. The demon of lust smirked.

Tonight, he watched the game unfold. Six couples fed him already. He had to be in top condition for the end. A knock came on his office door.

"Ah," the boss said. "Gesshin-kun. So nice to see you. Did your shift end early?"

"Yeah," the male geisha said.

"What's on your mind?"

"I have a question."

"Come and talk to me." Asmodeus patted his lap. As if drawn in by a beautiful-sounding flute, Gesshin walked over and sat on his master's lap. Asmodeus nuzzled him on the ear.

"What's on your mind?" he asked. The lust demon's right hand went up Gesshin's left leg and rested it on his groin. The male geisha trembled.

"What exactly are we doing?" he asked.

"A game," Asmodeus said.

"I know, but why?"

His master smirked and unzipped his trousers. "Well now. All I can say is I felt her again."

Asmodeus kissed Gesshin on the neck. "The Mother."

Gesshin began to smile himself. "Am I allowed to ask what happened?"

"She let him in." His hand slipped down the male geisha's trousers and into his boxers.

"Mmm! Accepting married life again, huh?"

"That's right."

"Anything else?"

His master chuckled as he nibbled on his neck. The lust demon moved his hand in a slow and seductive way. "That, my paramour, I cannot say." He withdrew his hand. "You'll have to watch the game just like the ladies."

Gesshin frowned. "Why must you always tease me like this?"

"Which one—my game or this?" Asmodeus turned the male geisha to face him. He planted a thick kiss on his lips. Gesshin felt his body turn to jelly. The demon of lust pressed the tip of his tongue against the other man's lips, demanding entry. The male geisha folded and parted his lips. That kiss lasted about a minute before Asmodeus pulled away. Gesshin panted with flushed cheeks.

"Both," he said at last. The lust demon smiled as he patted him on the back.

"Well, do a good job on a round and I'll relieve the pressure," he whispered. The master licked the male geisha on the ear. Gesshin turned to him, smirking.

"When can I start?" he asked. Asmodeus gave him a quick kiss.

"I will let you know," he said. Gesshin chuckled.

What was the full motive of this game? The demon of lust wouldn't say until the time was appropriate. For now, he and his posse sat back and watched.

Meanwhile…


	11. Meeting

_Chapter Eleven: Meeting:_

_December 10th, 2010._

_Tokyo, Japan._

Hitomi waited at the train station. She tried to push aside all doubts about this. It was for a good cause, after all. Hitomi shut her eyes. _I'm sorry, Haruka-sama. We can't do this anymore._

"Hitomi-san?" a man asked. The grade schoolteacher opened her eyes and turned around. Kato-san stood in front of her, smiling.

"Welcome," he greeted her. "I'm so glad you made it. I thought you would get cold feet." Hitomi opened her mouth to speak, but the ghost cut her off.

"No, they can't see me," he said. "Don't say a word and just do as I say. Nod if you understand." Hitomi nodded once.

"Good, good," Kato said. "Now let's go somewhere private and talk. Follow me." Kato led Hitomi out of the train station.

* * *

They wound up in the park. Hitomi's eyes shifted around the darkness. She didn't see many people in sight. A lump formed in her throat as her footsteps grew slower.

"Don't worry, no one's following us," Kato said. "Why do you think I chose this park in the first place?" Hitomi pressed her lips together.

"Fair enough," she said under her breath.

"Keep up," he said. "I don't want to take up your night any more than I have to."

"How kind of you," she said. The pair made it to a white park bench. Hitomi took her seat first. Kato sat beside her. The kitsune looked at her small hands.

"What exactly do you need me to do?" she asked. Kato raised an eyebrow.

"You don't mess around, do you?" he asked.

"Please! I'm putting my life at risk here!"

Kato put up his hands. "I understand."

Hitomi took another breath. "Just say it."

"Fine. Tell me all that you know about their illness."

The kitsune narrowed her eyes. "How can you trust me?"

"You want to be free."

"I could lie."

"Why take the risk? You already are lying to Haruka by coming out to meet me."

Hitomi lowered her head. "That is true. I only want it to end."

"And I am aware of that." He placed his hands on hers. "Let me help you."

The kitsune bit her lower lip. "They really are dying."

"I knew it! Is it the Mother?"

Hitomi nodded. Already, she wanted to get up and walk away. It felt so easy. _This could end right now_, she thought.

"How is she killing them?" Kato asked.

"I don't know," Hitomi said. Her bands broke down into trembling. "Please don't make me kill them. She may do bad things, but Haruka-sama is my dear friend. She saved me and I don't think I have it in me to kill her."

The ghost patted her on the shoulder. "I won't ask you to do that. In fact, I just need you to spy on them for the time being." Hitomi lifted her head.

"What?" she asked.

"It's really easy. You just keep your ear to the ground and act normal. You won't have to murder anybody. Can you do that?"

"Yes," Hitomi said. She sniffled as she felt like fainting. Kato held her still.

"Thank you," he said in a low voice. "You are doing the right thing." However, Kato glanced behind him. "Hitomi-san."

"Uh-hm?" she asked. Kato stole a quick glance behind him.

"We'll carry our conversation elsewhere, okay?" he asked.

"Why?"

"I believe we have company." Kato saw the panicked expression on the teacher's face. "Oh, no. no. It's not her."

"How can you-?" Hitomi asked. The ghost was quick to cover her mouth.

"Shhh," he whispered. "They don't have her scent or her energy. Go on, smell." Kato lowered his head and the teacher took a sniff.

"You're right." But then, Hitomi paused. "Wait, then who are…?"

"There isn't time to explain," Kato said. "Follow me!" He grabbed the kitsune teacher by the hands and rushed her out of the park. He kept pace ahead of the footsteps trailing them.


	12. Hunting Party

_Chapter Twelve: Hunting Party:_

Tsuzuki didn't need more headaches. Sadly, a huge one fell in his lap.

After his secret date with Anna, the shinigami slipped down to the bar. His distraction game was successful, but could he keep it up? He stared at his glass.

_Maybe I should spice it up some?_

_Yes!_

Tsuzuki frowned. _You're still here?_

_This game by that asshole makes things more interesting. How could I not stay away?_

_This isn't a game. People are dying._

_Hasn't stopped you before._

_But this is different. Anna-chan's being dragged into the game as a prize. It's too dangerous._

_Which is why you have to keep her distracted._

_And how long can we keep_ that _up?_

_So what do you plan to do? You can't tell her about his game. He said not to, remember?_

Tsuzuki gritted his teeth and cursed himself. However, it didn't take him long to realize he wasn't alone. Against his better judgement, the shinigami turned his head. To his dismay sat Thanatos drinking her beer. Tsuzuki chuckled in discomfort. It got worse when she turned her head.

"You!" the bounty hunter shouted, glaring. "Why are you here?"

"Um… I'm having a drink."

"I know that, dumbass. Why the hell are you in this stinkin' dump of a love hotel?"

"We're working a case."

Thanatos raised an eyebrow. "So the brat's here too?"

"Yes, he is my partner after all."

"Uh-huh." She downed her beer. Tsuzuki tilted his head.

"And why are you here?" he asked. Thanatos shot him the evil eye.

"Why should I tell you?" she asked.

"Because…"

"Because why?"

The shinigami shrugged. "I just want to know." Thanatos rolled her eyes.

"You're annoying," she muttered.

"Hey, you spoke first," Tsuzuki said. "Speaking of which, where is Eros?"

"Sleeping." She set down her beer. "We're hunting."

"What?"

Thanatos smirked. "Oh, didn't you know? There's a nice, new juicy bounty on the loose."

Tsuzuki rolled his eyes. "Is it my wife again?"

"No."

The shinigami raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"Does the name Kato Isao ring any bells?" She took note of Tsuzuki's wide-eyed expression. "I take it you have."

"What's he doing out?" Tsuzuki finally asked. The bounty hunter shrugged.

"You're asking the wrong person," she said. "But he's got a huge price on his head." Tsuzuki's eye twitched. _Kato still isn't judged?_ He had been dead for a year and still hadn't become a onryo? Sure he used to be a priest, but it didn't make sense at this point. Thanatos smirked.

"Don't worry," she said. "I won't go after the blow-doll for now." Tsuzuki gave her a blank stare at first.

"Huh?" he asked.

"You didn't think I knew you were sneaking her here? You're lucky that old man's on the loose. But, I can't say the same for the others." The shinigami about spit out his sake.

"Others?!" he asked. "There are more hunters here?!"

"Uh-huh," she said. "I doubt that they will be so understanding to your blow-up doll."

"I don't get it."

Thanatos raised an eyebrow. "Get what?"

"Why are you telling me all of this? I thought you wanted Anna's soul that badly."

"I still do."

"So why?"

"Just a fair warning. If you get in my way, I will change my mind." Thanatos got up and paid her tab. Just before she left, the bounty hunter stood behind Tsuzuki.

"If I was you," she whispered. "I would watch my back." And then she was gone. The shinigami lowered his head and groaned. Why now? Asmodeus already gave him a headache with this case. Why wouldn't it just stop? Tsuzuki pulled out his cell phone.

"Hisoka?" he asked.

"Tsuzuki, what's the matter?" his partner asked. The older shinigami placed his free hand on his forehead.

"We've got another problem," he said. "There are hunters in the area and they are after Kato's soul."


	13. Funny Feeling

_Chapter Thirteen: Funny Feeling:_

_December 13th, 2010._

Kyosuke sat on the couch next April in her apartment. Earlier today, she invited him over. The male shinigami looked like a lost puppy.

"Are you serious?" he asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" April asked. Kyosuke's eyes shifted back and forth.

"I don't know," he said. His co-worker shook her head.

"Are you always this uptight?"

"Huh?"

April gently touched his cheek. "If we are going to make this work, you have to learn how to loosen up."

Kyosuke blinked with a blank stare. "O-kay…"

* * *

So, here they were. The clock in the kitchen ticked in the background. Kyosuke bit on his lower lip as he looked at his hands. _I probably should say something…_ He glanced over at April.

"Aren't you going to do something?" she asked. Kyosuke about jumped in his seat.

"Excuse me?" he asked. His date sighed, shaking her head.

"Do I have to spell it out for you?" she asked. "God, you are frustrating."

The other shinigami tilted his head. "What am I supposed to do?" She turned her body to him.

"Grab my breasts," she ordered.

"What?!" he shouted, red in the face.

"Just do it."

Kyosuke shrugged his shoulders. "Alright." His hands reluctantly moved to her full chest. He tried to look away, but April turned his face back to hers.

"How does it feel?" she asked.

"Soft," he said.

"And?"

"And…?"

"Do you enjoy it?"

"Y-Y-Yes."

April rolled her eyes. "Come on, you have to be more confident with this. Let's try this again. Do you enjoy touching my breasts?"

Kyosuke's face burned red. "Yes!"

She raised an eyebrow. "Good enough." This would take work tonight. The shinigami took her date by the hand. "Come with me."

"Wait, why?" Kyosuke asked. April didn't say a word as she dragged him back to her room.

"April!" he shouted. "Wait!" The door to her room slammed shut.

* * *

April lay back on her red and purple bed. Kyosuke stared, mouth agape.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Come closer." April was reclining like a sensual Greek goddess. Her black jeans hugged her hips and legs. The light purple shirt did the same for her chest. Kyosuke's feet felt glued to the floor.

"Come on," his date said. "I won't bite." Kyosuke gulped as April giggled. He couldn't explain what held him back. Sure, he wanted her, but…

"Don't keep me waiting, you sod!" April said. That alone gave Kyosuke the push to walk over and climb on top. She put her hand on his neck.

"Very good," the English woman said. She kissed him on the lips. The taste eased him into her. He pressed his hands against the bed. April was quick to push her tongue into his mouth. His body jumped at the sudden movement. When Kyosuke pulled back, April pulled him in closer.

She moved her mouth down his neck. The Japanese shinigami drew in slow breaths through his mouth. Kyosuke wasn't a virgin anymore, but he still wasn't used to sex. Last time, April didn't cat so aggressive.

_Should I tell her to stop?_

She let go of him and slid off her shirt. Kyosuke blushed when he saw her deep purple bra. The satin threw his mind back into confusion. He shook his head.

"Okay, stop, stop!" he said, putting up his hand. "Just stop!" April sat up, looking confused.

"What's the matter, Kyosuke?" she asked. He pressed his fingers to his forehead.

"Why are you being so… aggressive like this?"

"You don't like it?"

"No!" Kyosuke dropped his hand and looked up at the ceiling. "I am not into this forceful stuff. I like… I like romantic things like flowers, chocolate, holding hands—things like that." The shinigami saw her looking at him funny.

"Isn't that old-fashioned?" she asked.

"I don't think so. I think it's nice."

His date leaned forward. "Are you want us to slow down?"

"Yes!" Kyosuke breathed out. It felt exhilarating to get that in the open. However, a feeling of unease filled the pit of his stomach. April seemed like a wild gaijin woman. It didn't take hime long to remember that little fact. He felt like sinking into the floor. _What if she gets bored of me and looks for someone new? I can't lose her, not like this! Help me, Sosuke._ To Kyosuke's surprise, April smiled.

"Makes me happy to hear someone honest for a change," she said.

"What?" he asked.

"I knew this wasn't in you. You're just so… awkward."

The Japanese man's face dropped. "You didn't have to blunt like that." However, another thought crossed his mind. "Wait, if you knew, then why did you…"

"To get you to open up."

"Huh?"

April flipped back her long brown hair. "I like you, but it you seem to be trying too hard to impress me." She got off of the bed and walked up to Kyosuke. Her hand gently caressed his cheek.

"If we are going to be together," April said. "You've got to not try so desperately and loosen up." Kyosuke gave her a strange look.

"What does that mean?" he asked. "Are we dating now?"

"Take me out on a proper real date and I will tell you." April leaned forward and kissed Kyosuke on the lips. He surrendered once again and kissed her back. _Why can't I get a grasp on what goes on in her mind?_


	14. Shuffle the Deck

_Chapter Fourteen: Shuffle the Deck:_

_December 4th, 2010._

"I know," Hisoka said. "I ran into two of them in the hall on my way back to the room. They were glaring at me as I walked by."

"I'm sorry," Tsuzuki said.

"I'm glad you called. I'm stumped on these cards."

His partner rose to his feet. "I'm on my way." Tsuzuki disappeared from the bar.

* * *

Hisoka sat on the bed with the cards in front of him. He looked up when Tsuzuki appeared in the room.

"What's the problem?" he asked. The older shinigami joined his partner on the bed.

"I don't get what we're looking at," Hisoka said. Tsuzuki looked at the six cards in front of them. He turned each one over. The back patterns were black and red diamonds, rather standard-looking.

"He said we're looking for some mark on them."

"And we can't call for help?" Hisoka asked.

"Nope."

Hisoka picked up an empty glass and looked at cards. Tsuzuki rubbed his forehead. Patterns on the front looked random. Watari could've helped in a day or two by now. Meanwhile, Hisoka examined the joker again. He must have looked at this card three times now.

"Nothing seems to stand out here," he said.

"That was the first card found, right?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Yeah."

"Hm…" Tsuzuki turned the card upside down. "See anything yet?"

"No." Hisoka rested the glass on the center of the joker card. He narrowed his eyes as an idea came into his head.

"Hang on," he said. The younger shinigami turned the upside down joker over again and took the glass into the bathroom.

"Hisoka?" Tsuzuki asked. He heard the faucet running at low force. The younger shinigami returned to the room with a fifth of water in the glass.

"I don't know why I'm trying this," Hisoka admitted.

"Okay…" Tsuzuki said as his partner walked back to the bed. "What _are_ you trying exactly?" Hisoka sat the glass on the card.

"What do you see?" he asked.

"Huh?" the older shinigami said as he looked down in the still water. He strained his eyes and spotted something dead center of the black and red diamond pattern.

"Is that a beetle?" he asked. Hisoka took a look for himself.

"Where?" he asked. Tsuzuki used his finger to point out the tiny details through the water.

"See?" he asked. "There's the head right there. Then the legs. And the rest of its body." Hisoka finally saw the curving in the distorted pattern.

"Oh, I see it now," he said. The shinigami went through the remaining cards with the glass of water. Each one yielded a small animal on the back. So far, the boys had a beetle, deer, dove, moth, crow, and a rabbit. The boys looked at the cards.

"What the hell?" Tsuzuki asked. Suddenly, his phone rang. His eyes shifted towards Hisoka.

"Go ahead," the younger man mouthed. Tsuzuki nodded and picked up his phone.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Tsuzuki-san!" Asmodeus said. "How are you this morning?" The shinigami's face dropped.

"You again?" he asked. Tsuzuki put his phone on speaker. Hisoka sat in closer.

"You found my mark," the lust demon said. "Good for you." Tsuzuki's eyes shifted left and right quickly.

"How do you know this?" he asked.

"I'm watching you, remember?"

The shinigami looked around the room. Laughter erupted from the other line.

"I'm not in the room if that's what you're thinking."

Tsuzuki gritted his teeth. "What do you want? Your voice annoys me."

"Aw, why so harsh?"

"Spit it out already!"

"Alright. What do you want to know?"

The shinigami rolled his eyes. "What the hell is this?"

"What do you mean?"

"These little animals. What are they?"

"A pattern."

"Huh?"

"You have to find the right pattern with my marks."

The boys looked at the cards on the bed. Tsuzuki thought of them laughing at him. His nostrils flared.

"It makes no sense," he complained.

"Sure it does," Asmodeus said. "Just think and find it."

"How?"

"Look and see. Oh and some of the cards are decoys."

Tsuzuki's face dropped. "Huh?"

"Some of the cards won't fit the pattern. I won't tell you which ones."

_Figures_, Tsuzuki thought. _Like you would tell us anything useful, you sick bastard!_

"If you still want to talk, meet me down at the Lounge Bee down in Shinjuku-Ni chome."

The older shinigami frowned. "The gay bar?"

"Exactly. Meet me at eight. Don't disappoint me." Asmodeus hung up, leaving the shinigami more frustrated than they did answering the phone. Tsuzuki resisted the urge to scream as Hisoka rested his hand on his.

"Calm down," he said in a low voice. His partner took a deep breath and loosened his fists.

"What do we do?" he asked at last.

"What else can we do?" Hisoka asked. "We have to go and meet him." Tsuzuki looked at him with discomfort on his face.

"I know," Hisoka said. "I know."

But still…


	15. Daddy's Playground

_Chapter Fifteen: Daddy's Playground:_

_8:00 p.m._

The boys had never seen so much gold before in their afterlives. Lounge Bee was in a spicy night in the early time of this cold December. Tsuzuki had to brush the gold glitter out of his hair. Through the showers, he couldn't ignore the sea of camp they were drowning in.

Some of the "ladies" dressed up with a Latin flavor with short, tight dresses and skirts. It didn't help that they could pass as female. One with a long black curvy wig winked at Tsuzuki at the door. The shinigami tried to ignore "her" with a poker face. He didn't judge. After all, Tsuzuki had relationships with men before. He even had a fling with a sailor who liked to dress up like these "ladies" in this bar.

The shinigami walked up the bar decorated in black and red lacy paper skulls. They tried to ignore the hungry looks they were getting. The bartender in dressed red broke into a charming smile.

"Good evening, boys," "she" greeted them. "What can I get you tonight?" "Her" heavy red lipstick was distracting. Some ended up on "her" teeth. "Her" big gold earrings were just as bad "her" lipstick. Tsuzuki cleared his throat.

"Uh… we're looking for someone," he said. The bartender's big brown eyes lit up.

"Ooo!" "she" cooed. "She" batted "her" long fake eyelashes.

"We're supposed to meet with someone," Hisoka spoke up.

"I'm married," Tsuzuki added.

"So?" the bartender asked.

"To a woman." The shinigami held up his wedding band. "Happily too."

The bartender's face dropped. "Oh."

"Have you seen anyone named Asmodeus?" Hisoka asked. The bartender in red perked up.

"Why yes, daddy's home!" "she" said. Tsuzuki's right eye twitched. _Daddy? Daddy?!_ The bartender flipped back her wig.

"Many we are where he is?" Hisoka asked.

"Sure," the bartender said. "Go through those doors to our VIP room. Daddy told me he's expecting you." "She" winked and blew the shinigami a kiss. Hisoka had to drag a traumatized Tsuzuki away to the double doors on the other side of the club.

"Boys!" the bartender shouted. The younger shinigami turned his head. Their new "friend" leaned forward on the bar.

"When you're done with Daddy, come and play with me after work, handsome," "she" said. The bartender giggled and winked.

"Thank you," Hisoka said with a poker face. He and Tsuzuki disappeared in the crowd of dancing "ladies" and their boyfriends.

* * *

The Latin pop music wasn't so loud in the VIP room. Moaning took its place.

"Better?" Hisoka asked.

"Not really," Tsuzuki said. "Can we get this over with? Daddy." He shuddered when "daddy" left his lips.

"Please stay focused here," his partner said. They found the last door at the end of the hall. Hisoka knocked on the red steel.

"Enter!" a man's voice said. The younger shinigami pushed open the door. Asmodeus sat on the black leather couch, waiting for them. He set down his empty glass on the matching table.

"Welcome," the lust demon greeted them. "Take a seat." The shinigami walked into the lavender-lit room but didn't sit down.

"Come on," Asmodeus purred. "I won't bite—yet." Tsuzuki cut him a cold look as he and Hisoka sat down.

"Much better," the demon of lust said. "And now, I will tell you the rest of the rules of my game." The man in black snapped his fingers. Tsuzuki wasn't impressed with the soft jazz filling the room.

"Music not to your taste?" Asmodeus asked. "Here, I'll fix that." He snapped his fingers and changed the music to a sexy trip hop song.

"Cut the crap," Tsuzuki growled. "Why are you doing this?"

"Ah, yes," Asmodeus said. "The reason will reveal itself in due time. Right now, you have a deadline."

"Deadline?" the boys asked.

"Why yes." The lust demon ran his finger across the top of his empty glass. "You have until Christmas to beat my game. Of course you are familiar with the prize."

"You never said what I would get if I won," Tsuzuki said. "What is our prize?"

The lust demon smirked. "You'll just have to see for yourself."

Hisoka rested his hand on Tsuzuki's, shaking his head.

"So we have to find cards that have your marks on them?" Hisoka asked.

"And my targets."

"Targets?" Tsuzuki asked.

"But of course. That's what you were assigned to do. I'm not telling you who's next. That wouldn't be fun, now would it?" The more he talked the more Tsuzuki wanted to pierce his eardrums. His mind fought over who was worse—Muraki or Asmodeus. In the end, Tsuzuki decided they were both just as bad.

"So, gentlemen," the lust demon said. "Any questions for me?"

"Yes!" Tsuzuki shouted. "Lots!" He folded his arms across his chest. "But you won't tell us anything, will you?"

"So, in other words, no?"

"What would be the point?"

Asmodeus clapped his hands. "Nice talking to you, gentlemen. You are free to go. Oh, I almost forgot one more thing." The shinigami's faces dropped.

"What?" Tsuzuki asked. The lust demon gave him a cat-like smile.

"There's a party for couples across town tomorrow night at the Golden Lotus," he said.

"Okay, so?" Hisoka asked.

"Who knows? You may find my next targets there. Happy hunting, gentlemen."

Tsuzuki broke into an uncomfortable chuckle. _Is he kidding us?_

"No, I am not," Asmodeus said.

"Please stop heating my thoughts," Tsuzuki said.

"My apologizes."

Sweat drops formed on the shinigami's heads.


	16. Teasing the Puppy

_Chapter Sixteen: Teasing the Puppy:_

_December 13th, 2010._

Mike had the urge to test something out. He watched Vivian study for a final exam in the living room. She fit the trope of the girl next door well. Too well in his opinion.

"You know something," Mike said. "You are too bland."

"Uh-huh," Vivian said, not looking up from her textbooks. Mike leaned forward.

"You are so vanilla, he added. "You won't give head, use toys, let me eat you out, do anything kinky, or be on top. You are so… bland." Vivian looked up, unimpressed.

"And that's a bad thing?" she asked.

Mike put his arms behind his head. "Well, yeah."

"May I ask why?"

"It just is. Vanilla bores me."

"There's nothing wrong with it. What's wrong with a simple night of missionary sex without kink?" Her ears perked up when she heard him laughing at her.

"What's so funny?" Vivian asked as she put her hands on her hips. Mike smiled at her like a charming rascal.

"You don't know how to do those things, do you?" he asked.

"Why would I want to?" she asked.

"Why not?"

"That's not a good argument."

"It's worked before." Mike studied her face. As predicted, Vivian looked disgusted. Still, he wanted her to prove him wrong.

"What about girl on top?" the demon asked. "Are you at least okay with that?" Vivian's face turned red as she looked away.

"Maybe…" she mumbled. Mike raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry?" he asked.

"I said maybe. Please don't make me repeat myself."

The other demon chuckled. "Prove it."

Vivian's eyes widened as her whole face turned bright red. "W-W-What?!"

Mike held out his arms. "Come on, get at me."

"Wait… Now?"

"Yes. Top me right now." He noted the nervous look on his girl's face. "What's wrong? Scared?"

"No!"

"Then do it! Prove that a woman on top is okay!"

Vivian puffed up her cheeks. "Jerk!"

"Do it!"

"Fine! Close your eyes."

Mike gave her a funny look. "Why?"

"You want me to do this, do you?"

"Okay, okay." He closed his eyes. Vivian gulped and stood up. Each step made her heart pound like a freight train. _I am actually doing this. I am actually going to do this._ She climbed into his lap and kissed his lips. A small kiss, to be exact. Mike opened his eyes as she pulled away.

"That's it?" he asked.

"Hey, shut up!" Vivian shouted. "I'm trying!" Mike patted her on the head.

"Need help?" he asked. She turned away; cheeks puffed.

"Shut up!" Vivian said again. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I'll take it as a yes," the demon said. "And you are coming with me." Mike grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her down the hall.

"Mike, what the hell?" she asked. She tried to look for a way out of this unfolding experiment. Too late by the time the bedroom door closed.

* * *

Mike sat on the foot of his bed. "Here's how it's going to go. I won't do anything. You have to be the one to make all of the moves. Don't try to go all soft on me. Bring out the wild dog inside. I want to be turned on, but you have to enjoy it too." Vivian stared as he spoke. The sharp lust in his eyes and voice seemed to tempt her own. She climbed atop the older demon.

"Mmm. I like where this is going," he said. Vivian kissed him on the lips. His hand rested on her lower demon's shirt and began rubbing on her skin in a small. Slow circular motion. To her surprise, the sensation woke up something inside of her. Vivian grabbed onto Mike, her nails digging into his back. Her boyfriend smiled in the kiss.

_Is this what turns her on?_ He instantly came up with an idea. Mike moved his fingers up her spine. He took in the little moans escaping from her caramel lips. The older demon broke off the kiss to stare into her eyes. Vivian panted as her pupils dilated. Mike licked his lips.

"You like me touching your back like this, don't you?" he asked. Vivian leaned down and gave him an open-mouthed kiss. She sat up and took off her deep red shirt. Mike ogled the young wolf demon's plump breasts. Her white bra gave the impression of a push-up. Vivian took off Mike's shift before he could say a word.

"Is this what you want?" she asked.

"You're not done," he said. "Talk to me after we get down to doing it."

"Yes sir," his younger girlfriend said like she was channeling a porn star. Vivian reached down and untied her sweatpants. Mike smirked at the sight of her grey boy-cut panties.

"That's what you wear under your clothes?" he asked.

"Shut up," his girlfriend hissed. The wolf demon reached down and unfastened his belt. It took all of her self-control not to rip up his jeans with her claws. Once she got them off, his boxers followed to the tatami mats. Mike seized Vivian's wrists as she reached for her bra.

"Let me get that for you," he said.

"I thought you weren't going to do anything," Vivian said.

"Just let me do this part. Please?" How could she say no to those puppy-dog eyes?

"Fine. If you must."

"Nice." Mike made sure to run his fingers up his girlfriend's spine before he reached her bra. He smiled wickedly as he handled each hook. With one snatch, her bra ended up on the floor. His fingers danced down Vivian's spine to her panties. After those wound up on the floor, her knees came on each side of Mike.

"Before we begin…" Vivian said.

"I'm on it," Mike said. He reached over to his nightstand drawer and pulled out a condom. Vivian smiled like a hungry queen. And like a queen, she mounted her boyfriend and began riding him. Vivian never knew herself to scream loud. The first time she slept with Mike was decent. She was learning about herself then, just like she was now. Only this time…

Vivian threw back her head and moaned. Mike reached up and fondled her breasts. The wolf demon pumped harder and shut her eyes.

"Are you enjoying this?" her boyfriend asked.

"Yes!" Vivian screamed. Her nails dug into his skin as she grabbed onto his body in a needy embrace. Mike didn't hold back as he fell apart in pleasure.

"Ah!" he howled. To his surprise, Vivian collapsed beside him, sound asleep. Mike smirked as he pulled the sheet over her shoulder. She proved him right after all with his experiment. Maybe he could open her up to kinky things? He would have to see.


	17. Snow Lust Party

_Chapter Seventeen: Snow Lust Party:_

_December 5th, 2010._

_8:00 p.m._

Tsuzuki didn't want to do this. Still, the game master insisted. The shinigami pulled out his cell phone and dialed home.

"Hello?" Anna asked on the other line. Her husband put on a fake smile.

"Sweetie!" he said. "Want to go to a party tonight?"

"Why?" she asked.

"You're always in the apartment. You need to get out more. Come out with me, please?"

"You're up to something up, aren't you?"

"What? Why would you think that?"

"You're trying to get in my pants, aren't you?"

Tsuzuki chuckled. "You caught me!"

"I knew it!"

"Please? I'll make it worth your while."

"Fine. I'll come out tonight."

"Thank you. I will really make it worth your while."

"Right…"

"Meet me at the Golden Lotus at eight."

"Okay."

"Love you!"

"I love you too."

Tsuzuki frowned as he hung up. He didn't enjoy lying to her, but he had no choice for the time being. Maybe he could tip her off without breaking the rules. There had to be a way. There had to be.

* * *

-Now-

Anna stood in the long line to Golden Lotus. She held her coat close to her body. It hadn't started to snow yet. She didn't like to party. Her friends in America had to kidnap her for her twenty-first birthday. While they partied in the club, Anna sat alone at the bar, waiting to go home. Today, she couldn't understand why she was out here in the cold waiting to get inside. Tsuzuki knew she didn't party. Still he insisted that she come out here tonight.

Anna looked ahead of the line. From what she could see, people were getting turned away with one look. Anna didn't know if she would get in herself or not. Part of her hoped that she would get turned away. Maybe she could go home and go to bed…

Anna walked up to the muscled bouncer dressed in black. He stared her down with icy eyes.

"Uh…" the woman spoke up. "I'm only here to meet someone." The bouncer didn't budge. Anna nervously chuckled.

"May I go through?" she asked.

"No," the bouncer said.

"Please? I have to meet somebody here."

"No."

Anna's eyes shifted left and right. _Okay… I could just leave. That's fine, right?_

"Sweetie!" a man spoke up. She and the bouncer turned to see Tsuzuki rushing towards them. He embraced Anna from behind.

"Sorry I'm late." Tsuzuki kissed his wife on the cheek. "Some jerk parked in my spot again. The sign clearly says `employees only'." The shinigami unzipped Anna's coat to her chest. He began massaging her breasts while nibbling on her neck.

"Oh honey, you promised me a good night on the town for our honeymoon!" Tsuzuki smiled and winked.

"In you go," the bouncer said. Tsuzuki led Anna into the club by the hand. The other people in line stood asking, "What?"

* * *

Hisoka was already inside. He snuck in through the back. Tsuzuki and Anna were the decoy couple in the front. Hisoka already figured out the MO pattern. The last couple had just met for the first time. Neither one was into wild sex. In fact, the guy was a virgin. Hisoka went over the notes in his head.

_I need to find someone awkward and nervous._ His eyes scanned the club. The flow of euphoric emotions and pounding music distracted him. He closed his eyes and adjusted his focus.

A wispy ripple echoed through his brain. Hisoka opened his eyes.

"There!" he said. The younger shinigami pushed through the dancing crowd to the bar. He tried to force out the lust and stoned happiness flowing through him as he bumped into the people. The young man didn't care to know what they got up to last night.

* * *

A tiny woman with light blue hair alone at the bar in the club. Her friends set her up on a blind date. To be honest, she would've rather been back at home watching some silly romance comedy. She stared at her glass.

_I'm not good at public gatherings_, she thought. _Why am I even here?_ It was then the woman realized that she wasn't alone anymore. She froze and slowly turned her head.

"Oh," she said. "I didn't realize you were here. Are you my date?"


	18. Death Dances with Desire

_Chapter Eighteen: Death Dances with Desire:_

December fifth made for an eventful night. Death and desire began its erotic tango at eight in th evening. Three parties picked up on it quite soon.

-Death and Desire-

Eros read over the notes he received from the bounty hunter center. He had just turned the page when Thanatos came up behind him and kissed him on the neck. She frowned when he didn't stir. He looked out of the corner of his eye as she whimpered.

"Is something wrong?" Eros asked. His partner frowned.

"I'm bored," she whined. Thanatos folded her arms across her chest. "Entertain me!" Eros turned his head with a confused look on his face.

"Right now?" he asked.

"Yes!" She jumped into Eros' lap and kissed him on the lips. He sat motionless as she seemed to try and suck his face off. He gently tried to push her off.

"Not now," the bounty hunter said in a low voice. "We have work to do." Thanatos tackled him and pushed him down onto the bed.

"No!" she shouted. "Please me now!" Eros blocked her kisses.

"You really want this, don't you?" he asked.

"Yes!" Her demeanor changed with an angelic mask. "Please?" Eros' face didn't change.

"Fine," he said. His partner's eyes sparkled as her heart did little flips in her chest. She leaned down and kissed him on the lips. This time, Thanatos came onto him gently. Her lips felt like a feather against his. He rested his hand on her lower back. Little trembles raced up her spine when he kissed back. Her knees landed on either side of his hips. She slowly pulled away with a dreamy look in her eyes. Her shirt flew across the room.

"Tell me," Thanatos said. "Am I pretty?" For once tonight, Eros gave her a little smile.

"Of course," he said, reaching up and pushing aside her bangs. "You are beautiful to me." Thanatos giggled at his touch.

"You are so good to me," she cooed. "I should reward you." The bounty hunter reached down and unzipped his black jeans. Eros' eyes rolled up to the ceiling as his jeans were tugged down to his legs. His boxers came down to his ankles. He closed his eyes as Thanatos' mouth wrapped around his cock.

The taste sent small shockwaves inside of his partner. When was the last time they did this? Weeks? Months? She wanted to cling to his taste like it teased the warm skin. She closed her eyes and slowed down her rhythm. Eros' fingers tangled themselves in her short silver hair.

"Mmm," he murmured. Thanatos smiled in her head. Her own body ached for more action. Self-control wasn't her strong point in any area. The more she blew him, the stronger her cravings became.

_I… I… I can't hold it anymore!_

Eros began moaning as his partner sped up. He almost unconsciously started pulling on her hair. She squealed as she sucked harder. Thanatos looked up with hungry eyes. Eros panted with red cheeks.

"Oh!" he moaned. It was weird to see him react like this. Thanatos let go, smirking.

"Funny," she said. "You're usually so quiet." Eros pressed his lips together. Thanatos raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "Can't talk now? I'll change that." The bounty hunter slid off his shirt. She smirked as she unhooked her black bra. Her own jeans and panties joined the growing pile of clothes on the floor. She licked her lips as she straddled him.

"Scream for me," Thanatos growled. "I want to hear your voice." She grabbed onto his shoulders. Eros didn't get a rest as his partner startled grinding her hips against his. It took one trust for him to start whimpering.

"Yes," Thanatos said. "More!" She excitedly gave into heavy pounding. The bounty hunter closed her eyes as her partner's whimpering grew louder. Her short nails dug into his skin. The faster she pounded the louder Eros' voice rang though the walls of the hotel room.

"Keep screaming!" Thanatos yelled. "Show me that you want this!"

"Thana-chan!" her partner cried. "I can't hold it! Ah!" Thanatos threw back her head as Eros broke down in his release. She collapsed next to him, panting. He moved her hand to his chest.

"I love you," he whispered. Thanatos' eyes widened as she went pale.

-Desire-

Back in the Golden Lotus, Anna felt a peculiar rush come over her. She didn't want to dance; it wasn't her thing. So, she and Tsuzuki sat had much to drink either. She eyed her husband until the dancing yellow and purple lights. She wasn't the only one enjoying the view.

Tsuzuki turned his head when a hand rest on his right knee. Anna eyed him with rosy cheeks. He raised an eyebrow.

"Are you feeling okay?" the shinigami asked. "Are you drunk?" Anna shook her head.

"No," she said. Her fingers travelled up his thigh. "I can't explain it. It's just…"

"Just?" he asked. Anna leapt forward and kissed him on the lips. He should push her off. They were supposed to be working. They could have fun later, yes?

_No!_ The Mother's voice and his wife's taste told Tsuzuki all he needed to know.

_Oh…_

Tsuzuki led Anna into the bathroom. He pinned her against the stall wall.

"Are we really going to do it here?" she asked. Her husband stole a quick kiss.

"I'm starting to see it," he said in a one breath. The heat on her ear was enough to make her freeze. One nip on her right earlobe and reason took a holiday.

Tsuzuki rolled up her dress and slid down his wife's black lace panties. "Oh. You're wet already, you dirty girl." Anna had to swallow back her drool. Tsuzuki chuckled as he unzipped his trousers. His wife's excitement heightened when he dropped them with is boxers. When Tsuzuki lowered the top of Anna's dress, they couldn't turn back.

* * *

_Under red blooming flowers, a girl braided black hair opened her eyes. Her heart stirred when a soft whisper filled her ears. The jade stone around her neck began glowing. She put her hands to her chest._

This is…

_The summer breeze played with the girl's faded pink skirt as she rose to her feet in a sea of red petals. She couldn't piece together her actions. The whispers in the air seemed to have put a spell on her soul. She closed her green-brown eyes._

This feels…

_Giant ghost-like hands sank down from the hazy red sky. The whispering changed into singing. The girl opened her eyes and saw a deep blue curtain opening for her. A gentle jazz melody surrounded her head. She broke into a tiny smile._

I probably shouldn't…

_The girl danced through the open curtains. Her clothes fell off into pink petals and floated away. Her nails turned black as her braids fell loose. Red cherry blossoms bloomed on her back like a tattoo as pink ones opened around her in the darkness. The developing girl didn't stop dancing. In fact, the changes didn't faze her._

This is…

_Suddenly, the girl stopped. The music stopped when she looked into a silver full-length mirror. She was no longer a girl. Her skinny body developed curves and full breasts in a light pink dress. Her jade stone turned into a black heart lock tattoo about her own heart. The pink blush, black mascara, and red lips completed her new womanly look. She placed her fingertips to the little black spade tattoo under left eye. Her lips curved into a smile._

This is… unnatural.

_Strangely, the woman began to love it._

* * *

Tsuzuki kissed Anna on the forehead.

"Better?" he said at her lips.

"Yes," Anna said. "Can we do it in a room with a bed next time?"

"Yes."

"Thank you." The couple redressed and headed back to the club.

-Death-

A guy with short blonde hair with glasses smiled. "I think I am."

The light blue haired target blushed. "Ah. Well… yeah… wow."

"Can I buy you a drink?" he asked.

"Sure!" she said. After the first shot, the date began to unfold smoothly. The target had never been this chatty before in her life. Her cheeks turned a hazy pink.

_Wow! He's so cute. How could I have doubted my friends on this one?_ Her date leaned in to her ear.

"Follow me outside," he whispered. The target gave him a puzzled look.

"Why?" she asked.

"I want to show you something," he told her.

"Ah…" the target murmured.

"Meet me in ten minutes." He stole a quick kiss from her before disappearing into the crowd. The target leapt from her stool and followed her date.

She waited for him in the alley in the back of the club. Her heart raced as she tried to guess what the surprise could be. She turned when she heard footsteps approach from behind.

"Oh, there you are," the target said. "Where did you disappear to? What did you want to show me?"

Stab!

By sunrise, death and desire finished their exhaustive, erotic tango.


	19. Long Night with You

_Chapter Nineteen: Long Night with You:_

_December 14th, 2010._

Kyosuke spend another night in April's apartment. He stared at his mug of tea with a gloomy expression on his face. April tilted her head.

"What's the matter, Kyosuke-san?" she asked. The other shinigami sighed and shrugged.

"I went to watch over my family again," he said. His mind began to wander off.

"They're still grieving?" April asked. He lifted his head.

"What?" Kyosuke asked.

"Are they still grieving their loss?" she repeated.

Kyosuke shook his head. "It's not that. They…" He put his hand to his forehead. "They are pretty messed up." He lowered his hand. "I knew they had their problems, but…"

"You never knew how bad?"

"Yes." Kyosuke looked up at the ceiling. _How did I not see it before?_ He happened to notice April staring at him intrigued. Kyosuke gave her an odd look.

"What?" he asked.

"This is the first time you mentioned your family," she said. "What are they like?" Her crush smiled.

"I have two brothers and two sisters," he began. "Sosuke is the oldest. We don't know where he went. He just up and disappeared one day. Sosuke hasn't even tried to contact us."

"You think he's still alive?" April asked.

"He has to be. I didn't find him anywhere in Meifu."

"Well, Meifu is pretty big."

Kyosuke nodded. "That's true."

"What about your other siblings?"

He perked up at her question. "Mitsuko is my oldest sister. She was like my second-in-command. When she was born, the bones in her right leg didn't grow and develop properly. Because of that, Mitsuko walks with a limp and can't run." He smiled and shook his head.

"It didn't bother her. Mitsuko kept a positive deposition when she ran the shop."

"Your family runs a shop?"

"Yeah."

"What kind?"

Kyosuke took a drink of his tea. "We sell old-fashioned Japanese candies. Botan Rice is our top seller. My other brother wanted to add foreign and newer treats, but Mitsuko wouldn't hear of it." He began to laugh.

"They would fight about that for days and days," he said.

"What's your other brother like?" April asked. The intrigue in her eyes pushed him to keep talking. Something about this actually felt great. Kyosuke pushed up his black-framed glass.

"His name's Mamoru," he said. "He's in college now and plays tennis. He also likes girls, a lot."

"So he's the sports boy and you were the nerdy one?" April asked. Kyosuke chuckled with a sweat drop on his head.

"You could say that…" he muttered. _I'm still nerdy to her?_

"What would that make Sosuke?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh, uh…" Kyosuke thought about it for a minute. "A mix of both, but mostly a cool guy. He could get a girlfriend easily."

"And you and Mamoru?"

"Mamoru, yeah. Me…" He chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "Not so much."

"Aww…"

_Somehow that makes it worse…_

"You said you had another sister. What is she like?"

Kyosuke perked back up. "Kimi's still in high school. She's pretty much spoiled and bossy. But we all love her to bits." He felt himself starting to become sad. "I can't remember what our last argument was about."

"I hate you, brother! I wish you would just die!" Those words still rung in his mind.

"I left Kimi a phone message before I died," he said. "I said that I loved her and wished her a good day." Kyosuke looked down into his half-empty cup. "I hope she got it."

"What about your parents?" April asked. Kyosuke looked up with a sad smile.

"Dead," he said. "Mom died when Kimi was five. Dad died two years ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"What about you? What's your family like? Do you have any brothers and sisters?"

April sat back as the glow died from her face. "I'm an only child. My mum died of cancer when I was four. My dad's been in a coma in a hospital in London since I was eighteen."

"Oh." Kyosuke looked down into his cup. "I'm sorry to hear that."

The British shinigami shook her head. "No, it's fine. I was working in a research lab in London in pay for dad's medical bills when I was alive."

"Who's paying them now?"

"Me."

"Huh?"

April set her cup down on the coffee table. "I am working double shifts here in Japan and some cases in England via Skype. I have been saving up my paychecks and sending them to the hospital."

Kyosuke tilted his head. "You can do that?"

"Of course. My manager in London showed me how."

"Could you show me how to send money?"

April perked up again. "Sure."

Kyosuke put his hands behind his head. "I guess death can't stop us from caring about our families."

"Yeah. Why is that?"

The Japanese shinigami shrugged. "Love, I guess." He happened to look over at the clock against the back wall in the kitchen. "Oh."

"What's the matter?"

"It's about one in the morning."

"Huh?" April looked at the clock herself. "Oh, you're right."

"You know, I actually like this."

"It's not bad."

Kyosuke put his cup on the coffee table. "Want to talk some more?"

"Talk about what?"

He shrugged, smiling. "I don't know. Anything, really."

April pushed her dark brown hair behind her right ear. "Actually, that sounds rather delightful."


	20. Change in Direction

_Chapter Twenty: Change in Direction:_

_December 5th, 2010._

A hungover party girl wandered through the alleyways to get home. Last night felt like overkill. Too much booze. Too more white powder. Too much partying. Too much dancing. Too much hooking up. The party girl stumbled in her tall golden glitter heels against a dumpster. By grabbing onto said dumpster, she was able to stop herself from landing on her butt. The party girl put her hand to her forehead and groaned.

"I need a cigarette," she muttered as she tried for ten minutes to stand. When the party girl got her balance back, she continued her walk. However, she slowed to a stop and dropped her orange purse.

Her screaming filled the Tokyo morning sky.

* * *

_9:35 a.m._

A crowd watched as the police examined the body. The victim lay face down on the pavement. They had no wallet or ID on them, but that wasn't all missing.

"Where is the skin?" one the cops whispered. "Or clothes? Or the hair?" His partner shook his head.

"Think it still has the teeth?" he asked.

"Yeah. We're waiting for the CSIs to get here." He and his partner turned back to the body. It reminded them of meat cooking in the winter sun.

* * *

Tsuzuki and Hisoka watched from across the street.

"Another one of Asmodeus' victims, huh?" Tsuzuki asked. His partner frowned.

"Something isn't right," Hisoka said.

"Huh?" the older shinigami asked.

"Where's the other victim?"

Tsuzuki looked at the crowd as two CSIs made their way to the body. "You're right. Maybe they died elsewhere?"

"But wouldn't they skinned and stripped too?"

His partner thought about the circumstances. Suspicion increased when he caught onto the medics' talking as they walked by with the bagged-up body.

"What kind of sicko skins the body, chops off the genitals, and removes the teeth and tongue?" one of them asked. Tsuzuki turned to Hisoka.

"Did you catch that?" he asked.

"Yes," his partner said. Suddenly, Tsuzuki's phone rang.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Good morning, gentlemen," Asmodeus purred on the other line. Tsuzuki's nostrils flared.

"You!" he snapped. Hisoka whipped his head around.

"Calm down," the lust demon said. "I just called to apologize to you."

* * *

Last night wasn't supposed to happen like it unfolded. The target was stabbed in the abdomen. She stood, blinking.

"Y-Y-You stabbed me," she said. But, she didn't fall down or bleed. Her date dragged the knife to her chest. The woman with the light blue hair didn't move. There wasn't even any emotion on her face. Her date frowned. This wasn't supposed to happen.

He got off on the fear. Blood and violence were his foreplay. The final moments of the woman life at his mercy made his mouth water. But she wasn't reacting how he wanted her to. She wasn't scared or dying. Shocked, but not scared. Her date shook his head.

"What… What are you?" he asked. The target pulled out the knife. Her date's eye widened as the metal hit the pavement.

"Why did you do that?" she asked. Her date began backing away.

"No…" he murmured.

"What's wrong?" the target asked. "I just want love." She leapt forward and tackled her prey.

"Love me!" the target shouted. He didn't even get a chance to scream.

* * *

"I assume you saw the latest body?" Asmodeus asked.

"Why?" Tsuzuki asked.

"It wasn't supposed to go like that."

"Uh-huh."

"My kills have been intimate as you have seen in the past. That… was just savage."

Tsuzuki narrowed his eyes. "Why should we believe you?"

"Follow the police and see." The lust demon hung up before questions could follow. Tsuzuki gritted his teeth.

"Damn it," he hissed.

"Him again?" Hisoka asked. His partner lowered his phone to his side.

"Yes."

"What did he want?"

It made the older shinigami want to vomit to repeat it. "To apologize."

Hisoka gave him a confused look. "What?"

"Yes. He wants us to follow the body to a prove a point."

Hisoka frowned. "Do we really have a choice?" Konoe had already started asking questions. The boys had to be vague with their reports. They didn't have any way to slip hints back to Ju-Oh-Cho just yet.

"Shall we get this over with?" Tsuzuki asked.

"We don't have a choice," Hisoka pointed out. His partner grimaced as they teleported from the scene.

* * *

Asmodeus lowered his phone. Not all plans go off without a hitch. That one wild card jumps in and wrecks everything. The lust demon knew what came next.

"Something wrong?" a woman's voice asked. Asmodeus turned his head.

"Oh, it's you," he said. Kaede closed the door behind her as she entered the room. Her footsteps made no sound as she walked. She took a seat in front of his desk.

"Not really," her boss said. "I just had a minor setback with a succubus."

"I am sorry to hear that."

Asmodeus shook his head. "She hid her energy so well to. I've been around since the Roman Empire and she threw me off. He himself wasn't the problem."

"Now what?"

"I've already sent the boys to go look at that serial killer's body in the morgue as proof I had nothing to do with that death."

"And the succubus?"

Her master leaned back in his leather rolling chair. "Long gone by now."

"Where did you find her?"

"Her friends found me through our hooking up web site."

"How is that doing, master?"

"Really good. I have another match lined up."

"And Anna-san?"

Asmodeus' lips curved into a smirk. "We'll just have to see how long before she cracks." He began to frown. "But that seal around her neck has to go."

"Yes, master."

Asmodeus' mood changed again. "Did you want to see me for something?"

"Yes," Kaede said. She handed him her black tablet. The lust demon read over the screen. He smiled and scowled through the screen to the bottom.

"Excellent," Asmodeus said. He stood up and walked out of his office. Kaede followed behind.

* * *

Tsuzuki and Hisoka stood silent outside of the police station. The older shinigami turned to his partner.

"Well," he said. "Asmodeus was right. He certainly didn't have all of _that_ done to him." Hisoka didn't speak. Did this mean they would have to deal with _three_ problems now? Tsuzuki sighed and rubbed his forehead. Hisoka shook his head.


	21. Mother in Heat

_Chapter Twenty-One: Mother in Heat:_

On the same morning, Anna lay in a hotel bed. Last night was… She adored their intimate trysts. But, something was off this time.

"You were pretty hungry last night, weren't you?" Anna asked. The Mother looked away red in the cheeks.

"Shut up," she said in a low voice.

"Hey, I'm not judging. I'm just a little concerned."

"Why?"

Anna rolled over onto her stomach. "I have never felt you that intense inside of me." She lifted the golden cat charm necklace. "It was as if you were trying to break the shield."

"I wasn't intending to."

"Huh?"

The Mother shrugged. "I can't exactly explain it. Something seemed to have come over me."

"I see."

"You felt it too, right?"

Anna pressed her lips together. "I wish I could say I didn't."

"So, it's not just me?"

Anna turned over onto her side. "You don't think…?"

"What?"

"That maybe… a demon's involved somehow?"

"A demon?"

"Yeah. Like a demon that causes lust." The woman expected the kitsune to laugh at her. Instead, the Mother narrowed her eyes.

"That is possible. But how?"

"I don't know, magic." Anna rolled over onto her back. "Hey, what happens if you overpower the shield? Like will they have to kill us or something?"

The Mother frowned. "You know; I have no idea."

"But you got out of Papa's shield after my body took so much damage."

"That shield was made with a different spell. That stupid necklace uses a spell to control my appetite."

"Oh."

"Yes."

"Do you think it's spell neutralizing the charm."

"Possibly, yes," the Mother said. "In any case, we must be on our guard."

Anna nodded. "Agreed." Suddenly, the door opened. She lifted her head when her husband said, "I'm back." Anna smiled as Tsuzuki closed the door behind him.

"Sleep well?" he asked.

"Yeah," his wife said. Neither one wanted to speak up about what was wrong just yet.

* * *

Meanwhile, Asmodeus began working on a special spell for the climax of the game.


	22. Little Birds

_Chapter Twenty-Two: Little Birds:_

_December 15th, 2010._

Hotaru went out with Hiroyuki this time. She decided to stay in tonight. The couple were watching TV in the living room. Hotaru turned and kissed Hiroyuki on the cheek. He pulled her into his arms. The loli demon smiled.

Earlier, she and her cop boyfriend went wine shopping. Hotaru glanced over at him form the bottles.

"Do you have any plans for Christmas?" she asked.

"Work," Hiroyuki said. His date frowned.

"That's no fun," she said. The loli demon turned with a pouty look on her face. "You should come and hang out with us." Hiroyuki eyed her as he a bottle of red.

"Us?" he asked.

"Ryo and I," Hotaru said. "Is that a problem?" Hiroyuki shook his head.

"No," he said. The loli demon hugged him from behind.

"Please don't be jealous," she whispered. "I love you too."

"Do you mean that?" he asked.

"Yes," Hotaru said. She couldn't figure out this polyamory game yet. She didn't have to lie. Hiroyuki and Ryo seemed okay with this. Plus, they all took it slow. But still…

Tonight, Hotaru looked at Hiroyuki.

"Hiro-kun," she said. The cop kept his eyes to the screen.

"Hm?" he asked.

His girl shifted in his arms. "Are you really happy?"

He looked at her, puzzled. "What?"

Hotaru rubbed her forehead. "Forgive me. I'm still new to this myself."

"New to what?"

"The whole polyamory thing. I mean… I don't…" The loli demon shook her head. "I'm confused.

"You okay?"

"I don't know. I already know that I'm not going to choose."

"Yes, we know."

"I wish I had a manual on how to do this. And sex… Oh, man!"

Hiroyuki patted her on the shoulder. "We'll deal with it when we get there."

Hotaru eyed him filled with hope. "You mean it?"

"Yes, my dear."

"And Ryo-chan?"

The cops sighed and smiled. "Yes, yes. She'll be in the picture too."

Hotaru smiled as she put her head on his lap. "You are so good to me. Are all men like this?"

"I can't tell you that, but I am."

"I'll hold you to it."

"Come on! What do I have to do to prove myself?"

"I'll think of something."

"You are hard to please, you know that?"

"Mmm."

The couple watched the movie on TV for the rest of the night. Hotaru fell asleep with her head on Hiroyuki's lap. Still, there was one more thing she needed to tell them.

_They don't know I'm a demon. Oh… Damn. How will they handle this?_ Plus, Ryo was a miko too? Hotaru smiled in her sleep.

_This won't be easy, right? Somehow I don't care right… This should fine, yes? Yes. I think it should be. Yeah…_


	23. Monsters

_Chapter Twenty-Three: Monsters:_

_December 24th, 2010._

Hitomi turned over in Haruka's futon in the middle of the night.

"Are we monsters?" she asked.

"Yes," Haruka said.

"But why?"

"We just are." The tsukai turned and saw the worried look on Hitomi's face. She gently touched her cheek. "What's so bad about being a monster?"

"They tried to kill me because of it."

"They were stupid men. I killed them, remember?"

Hitomi frowned. "I wish you didn't."

"Why?"

"They were people. They probably had families."

"It doesn't matter to me. If anyone hurts me dear friend, I will kill them. I prefer you over them."

"It doesn't feel right."

Haruka patted her on the head. "That's how I am."

"I don't understand it."

"What is it now?"

"Why did you save me? I don't really know you and I have nothing to give you. So… Why?"

Haruka tapped her on the nose. "Does there have to be a reason?"

Hitomi closed her mouth. "Oh."

"You are a peculiar girl."

"What do you mean?"

"You worry about tiny things."

"Tiny things?"

"Like human lives. They mean nothing to me. You feel bad for two hunters who tried to kill you."

"Well… yes."

"I don't understand that about you. Why? Why cry for those men?"

"Because life is precious."

"Okay…"

"Why doesn't human life mean anything to you?"

Her friend shrugged. "They just don't."

"How strange."

"Not really, at least I don't think so." She noticed the concerned look on Hitomi's face. "What now?"

"Don't you love anyone?"

Haruka raised an eyebrow. "Do I love anyone?"

"Yes."

"I can't say I do."

"That can't be possible. Everyone has someone they love. What about your parents? Akio?"

"My parents don't care. They probably didn't notice I was gone."

"And Akio?"

Haruka sneered. "He's just a useless imbecile."

"But he loves you."

"It's really pathetic. I don't know why he does."

"Does there have to be a reason for love?"

"Excuse me?"

"Does there have to be a reason for love? Can't people love without motives?"

Haruka patted her on the head. "You are so adorable. You really believe a monster can love."

"It is possible."

"Did you ever love someone?"

Hitomi lowered her eyes. "Yes." She felt like crying again. Haruka lifted her head.

"Where is he now?"

"Gone."

"Left or dead?"

"Dead."

"Oh." Haruka took Hitomi by the cheeks. "Stay with me. Maybe you can prove to me that love can have no motives for monsters like us."

Hitomi drew her mouth closed.

-Present Day-

Tears landed on the letter Hitomi was writing. She paused to dry her eyes. This would be the fifth draft tonight. The kitsune knew she couldn't say goodbye to Haruka's face. Despite what had to done, it wouldn't stop hurting. Hitomi lowered her pen and sniffled.

_I'm so sorry, Haruka-sama_, she thought. The school teacher folded up the completed letter. Hitomi turned off her desk lamp and went to bed.


	24. Something isn't Right

_Chapter Twenty-Four: Something isn't Right:_

_December 6th, 2010._

_10:00 a.m._

Tatsumi read over the reports. For three days, they had something missing.

"Chief," he said. "Could you take a look at this?" Konoe read over the report. He raised an eyebrow.

"It looks fine to me," he said.

"Don't the reports appear off to you?" Tatsumi asked. The boss took another look. This time, he blinked.

"Is this all?" Konoe asked.

"Yes," his secretary said.

"Where's the rest of it?"

"That's it."

"This isn't right."

"That's what I thought."

Konoe place the report on his desk. He picked up the phone and dialed up Hisoka.

"Hello?" the young shinigami asked.

"This is Konoe," the boss said. "I have questions about your case reports." There was a pause on the other line.

"Oh," Hisoka said.

"What does that mean?"

"Well… We have a problem."

"What?"

"Hunters, sir."

"What did you say?"

"There are bounty hunters in the area."

"You can't be serious. How many are there?"

"We've ran into two so far, but I feel more in the are right now."

"Well, what do they want?"

"Kato-san."

Konoe spat out his tea. "What?!"

"It's true," Hisoka said. "What should we do?" Konoe looked at Tatsumi with big eyes. At first, the secretary couldn't grasp what was going down. The boss struggled to speak for two minutes.

"Kato-san's soul is on the loose?" he asked at last. Tatsumi's jaw dropped.

"Yes," Hisoka said.

"Why didn't you say anything sooner?"

"We didn't have the whole story until today. What should we do until then?"

Konoe rubbed his forehead. "Try to stay out of their way. If they want Kato, let them have him. Just focus on the case at hand."

"Okay, sir."

"Don't forget to report back to us."

"Yes sir."

Konoe hung up, sighing. He turned his attention to Tatsumi. The boss could guess the next question.

"Yes, Kato Iwao is still roaming free," he said. Tatsumi pushed up his glasses.

"May I ask why?" he asked. "And how?" Konoe rubbed his forehead.

"I would assume that would be because of Kimoto-san," he said. His secretary frowned.

_I should've had her judged when I had the chance_, he thought. "Will we have to capture Kato-san before things get ugly?" Tatsumi asked.

"We must."

The kagetsukai raised an eyebrow. "Is something else wrong?"

"There's still something else," Konoe said.

"Something else, sir?"

"I don't know how to put it, but…"

"There's something else he didn't tell you."

"Yeah."

"Shall I check out what's going on?"

"Please do."

"Yes sir." Tatsumi bowed and vanished to Chijou. Konoe tried not to play the worst case scenario in his head.


	25. Fox Trap

_Chapter Twenty-Five: Fox Trap:_

"Anna-chan," Tsuzuki spoke up. "We need to talk about last night." His wife stared at him with a poker face.

"What about it?" Anna asked. She guessed where this could be headed.

"It was great," Tsuzuki said. "But, what was that?"

"I don't know," she said. Tsuzuki walked forward and kissed her. He pulled away, shaking his head.

"It's not there," the shinigami said.

"What?" Anna asked.

"Last night was…" He struggled with his words. "Was… Was…" Tsuzuki put his hand to his forehead. "I can't explain it." Tsuzuki touched her cheek. "Don't get me wrong. I still love you and I love sleeping with you. But last night…"

"Did you like that one better?"

"I can't say."

Anna kissed him on the lips. His hands crept up to hold her, but she pulled away. She clutched her kitten charm.

"You're right," the woman said. "I think I know why."

"What do mean?"

"Is the shield breaking?"

"What?"

"I felt the Mother trying to feed." Anna's voice trembled as she spoke. Tsuzuki gave her a stern look.

"What are you talking about?" the shinigami asked.

"I can't explain it," she said. "It was like the Mother was trying to break the shield." Anna moved her hand to her chest. "I could feel her hunger." Tsuzuki's eyes shot wide open. _So that's his angle!_

"What angle?" a woman's voice asked. Tsuzuki felt jerked back into reality. Amber eyes glared at him. Her husband gulped.

"Ka-san," he said. _I forgot she can hear thoughts_, he thought. The Mother snorted.

"What are you talking about?" she asked. "What angle? Whose angle?" Tsuzuki pressed his lips together.

"I can't tell you," he said.

"And why not?"

"I can't…" He couldn't look her in the eyes. Maybe she would take a hint from him. "Can Anna-chan hear me?"

"Why?" The Mother raised an eyebrow.

"Please! This is important! I have to know!"

The Mother rolled her eyes and grumbled. "Fine. Yes."

Tsuzuki looked so pale. "Oh."

She put her hands on her hips. "Spit it out! What don't you want Anna to hear?"

He clinched his fists at his sides. "I just can't! He made me keep quiet!"

"He?"

Tsuzuki shook his head. "I can't tell you anymore! Please, stop asking me questions."

The Mother's face resembled a demonic Noh mask. "This is bullshit!" She closed her eyes and Anna returned, collapsing to the floor.

"Anna-chan!" Tsuzuki cried as he raced forward. He caught her just before she hit the floor. She looked up at him.

"Asato-kun," Anna said as she recovered from the change.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said. "I'm sorry. She takes over when she gets pissed off. I need to work on that." Tsuzuki kissed her on the forehead.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered. "I can't tell you everything just yet." The shinigami pulled her to his chest. "When this case is over, I'll tell you everything. I promise."

"What are we going to do?" Anna asked. "What if the shield fails?" Tsuzuki squeezed her as he breathed heavily.

"I won't let that happen."

"How?"

"Don't worry, I will find a way." At least now, he learned Asmodeus' true motive for his game. _I will not let you have her, you monster! I will fight you!_


	26. Kaede's Dance

_Chapter Twenty-Six: Kaede's Dance:_

_10:07 a.m._

Tatsumi looked around the streets of Kabukicho. It looked more subdued at the moment. He could still smell sex around him. The kagetsukai set out to do a welfare check, see how the case was going. However, a pair of golden eyes watched him.

_This one?_

_Yes._

_Okay._

Tatsumi froze when he heard footsteps. "Who's there?" At first, the street was virtually empty. The humans couldn't see him. Tatsumi's eyes shifted left and right. He held out his hand. The shinigami whipped around when he heard singing. The ancient lyrics and somber tone made his spine tremble. He wouldn't let up his guard.

"Who are you?" Tatsumi asked. "I do not play games. Come out and show yourself." Tatsumi turned and saw a woman grinning at him.

"Yes?" she asked. Her head came up to his chest.

"What the hell?!" Tatsumi shouted. He was quick to step back. The dark-haired woman bowed.

"My apologizes, she said. "You look rather odd standing out here."

"May I ask why?"

"Do you have the time?"

Tatsumi looked this woman up and down. Her black heeled boots gave her little height. He had never seen teeth so white before. Her curves screamed danger ahead. Something about her said, "Keep your distance." He cleared his throat.

"I really don't," Tatsumi said. He tried to walk away, but the woman grabbed his arm.

"Hey," Tatsumi said, trying to pull away. "What are you doing?"

"Come with me," she said. "We need to talk."

"I have to meet up with a couple of friends of mine."

"They can wait."

"I'm afraid not." He noticed the flash of coldness in her eyes.

"Tell me," the woman said. "Would your friends happen to be Tsuzuki and Kurosaki?" Tatsumi glared at her.

"Who the hell are you?!" A shadow formed around his hand. The woman shook her head.

"Tsk, tsk," she said. She held up her hand and mumbled something under her breath. The shadow disappeared around Tatsumi's hand.

"None of that," she said. "I just want to talk." The kagetsukai gritted her teeth.

"Look, I don't know what you are playing at…"

"Shhh, not so loud. You know, this place is too distracting. Let's go somewhere quieter." The woman put up her hand in the air. Soon, they had vanished.

* * *

Crystal wind chimes echoed in the room. Tatsumi opened his eyes when he heard humming. The woman over with a gold tray in her hands.

"Oh good," she said. "You're alright." Tatsumi took a look around. Soft jazz music spilled from the jukebox on the other side of the room. Red and gold covered the walls, ceiling, and carpets. He found himself sitting on a black barstool.

"Where are we?" Tatsumi asked.

"My bar," the woman said. "Don't worry, it's not open yet." She set the tray down on the bar. Tatsumi blinked. He tried to form shadows, but nothing happened.

"There is a barrier around this building," she said. "No magic allowed here. Even my powers are neutralized." The bartender held up her hand. "See?"

"Why are we here?" Tatsumi asked. The woman came behind the bar.

"We did this wrong," she said. "Let's start over, shall we?" The bartender pulled out a glass. "My name is Kaede. And you are?"

The shinigami narrowed his eyes. "Tatsumi." Kaede smirked like a hungry cat staring down a mouse.

"Good," she said. "No fighting, I just want to talk."


	27. Charlotte is Venus

_Chapter Twenty-Seven: Charlotte is Venus:_

-Takashi-

I don't understand women. Charlotte is an odd case. She will try and sit by me, smelling nice. Her perfumes remind me of French vanilla and honey. That scent makes my heart flutter. It's not just her perfumes either.

Charlotte wears nice-smelling perfumes, lotions, and shampoos around me. Tonight is no different. I press my lips together.

"Char-chan," I say.

"Yes?" she asks. Her head rests on my chest. It's her shampoo this time. I feel warm in my chest.

"You smell nice," I mumble.

"Thank you," she says.

"Why?"

Her giggling catches my ear. "I'm trying to seduce you."

"Eh?"

"You see; I really like you. I'm trying to get you to see that. Well, not literally, but you get what I mean."

"I guess…" I really try to.

Love. Char-chan says it a lot. I feel close to her. But… I don't know what we are.

"Char-chan."

"Yeah?"

"What exactly are we?"

"What do _you_ want us to be?"

"I… Well… I…" I bite my lower lip. "I don't know."

"Aww. I'm sorry to hear that."

"Why?" She always says the same thing. I do not think it sticks in my head. Char-chan crawls into my lap, her legs coming on either side of me.

"How about I show you this time?" she asks. I feel her lips inches away from mine. Her breathing grows heavier.

"What do you mean?" I ask. She put her finger to my lips.

"Don't talk. Enjoy me." She kisses me again. I feel so small under her. Her experience almost scares me. Char-chan grabs my hips.

We used to be more "innocent". At the time, we were on the run from Okinawa. When we moved to Tokyo, we had to set up our lives again. I came to rely on Char-chan for my basic needs. She paid the bills, fed me, and clothed me. I didn't do much around the apartment.

Char-chan pulls away. "Let me take you out on a date."

"A date?" I asked.

"Nothing fancy. We can do something special like watching a movie and go to a restaurant."

"Okay. That sounds rather nice."

Char-chan presses her forehead against mine. "We'll got out this Friday." She climbs out of my lap. I come back to my senses when I hear footsteps.

"Where are you going?" I ask.

"To bed," she says.

"I thought…"

"What?"

I find myself struggling as I try to say it as gentile as possible. "We would have relations again… tonight."

Footsteps walk across the carpet and stop at my side. My right ear twitches as her lips come inches away from the skin.

"Not tonight," Char-chan whispers. "We're going to scale back and build a real relationship."

"Relationship?"

"Yes." Her hand rested on my shoulder. "I find a relationship based on sex boring. We need a strong base for a stable relationship. Our friendship is a good start, but we need to go further. This date could help out." Char-chan kisses my cheek.

"Good night," she whispers. I don't move as my roommate walks back to her room. The moments that passed between us finally begin to sink in. I find myself back where I started.

I don't understand women and I still can't figure out Char-chan.


	28. Is it Worth it?

_Chapter Twenty-Eight: Is it Worth:_

_December 11th, 2010._

Lenard waited in the kitchen with a heavy mind. He looked down at his small breasts and frowned.

_I hate this body._ Lenard lifted his head when he heard the front door open.

"I'm home!" Tai said. His roommate perked up as he rose to his feet.

"Welcome home," he said. Tai made his way to the kitchen.

"How was your day?" he asked.

"Boring," Lenard said.

"Aw, I'm sorry to hear that," Tai said. His roommate pushed back his bangs.

"Tai," he said.

"Yeah?"

Lenard frowned. "What would you say if I went on ahead if I did it?"

"Did it?"

The American man struggled to find his words. "The transition."

Tai shrugged. "If you want to."

Lenard held up his breasts. "I hate this body. These breasts, these hips, this pussy. None of it is mine."

"I understand that. Our insurance will cover the surgeries." Tai noticed the sad look on Lenard's face. "Lenny, what's wrong?" The American man fell back into his chair.

"Would you like me more then?" he asked.

"Lenny?"

"Please tell me."

"What brought this on?"

"Tai, I want to love you. But, I can't, not with this body." Tai patted him on the head.

"If you want to continue your transition, that is fine. I will support your decision." Lenard looked down at his lap.

"Why are you so kind to me?" he asked.

"Hm? Why am I so kind?"

"Yes."

Tai pulled Lenard into his arms. "Because. You are my dear friend." His words felt like a stab to his chest. _Yeah, friends._ That didn't feel so fulfilling anymore. Lucy put so many thoughts in his head that he couldn't focus. Lenard looked up at Tai.

"I want to complete my transition," he said.

"Alright," his roommate said. "We'll make the appointments in the morning. We have to do this properly. I don't want you to end up in the hospital for too long again. I want your transition to go well."

Lenard nodded. "Right."

"No hormones from shady places, okay?"

"Okay."

"We will do this right."

For the first time today, Lenard began to smile. "Yeah!" Just maybe…

"Tai," Lenard spoke up.

"Yes?" Tai asked. His roommate gulped.

"Is it possible that…?"

"What?"

He shook his head. "Never mind."

"You sure?"

Lenard lowered his eyes. "Yeah."

"If you say so," Tai said. His roommate pressed his lips together. _I guess I don't have it in me yet_, he thought. _Why did you put me here, Lucy? Why? Why? Why?_ Lenard dropped his head and shook it.


	29. Master Plans

_Chapter Twenty-Nine: Master Plans:_

Tatsumi eyed Kaede skeptically. "Talk?"

"That's right," Kaede said. She poured him a glass of beer.

"No thank you," he said.

She raised her eyebrow. "You sure?"

"No thank you."

"Alright." She pushed aside the glass.

"Why am I here?" Tatsumi asked. Kaede flicked back her hair.

"I can't let you leave yet," she said.

"And why is that?"

"Orders."

"Orders?"

"That's right. My boss had a guess that you would catch on." Her lips curved into a cat-like smile. "He loves how his game is unfolding."

Tatsumi narrowed his eyes. "What kind of game?" Her laughter sounded sweet like honey but could be fatal.

"He's obsessed again." Kaede frowned. "I don't know why myself. He won't listen to our arguments. Out master is impulsive like that. He means to have her too."

"Wait… her?"

"Don't you know?" Kaede smiled and shook her head. "My, my, my, my." She pulled out a remote and turned on the TV. "Watch if you're smart." Tatsumi turned his head.

* * *

-Asmodeus-

It's not ready yet.

December 11th.

He smiled like a jackal.

The harvest, oh the harvest.

He could smell her blood this time.

Last night, he dreamt of her.

But, she's been tamed.

He doesn't want that.

This will not do.

A spell of the desired caliber takes patience.

He can wait.

That's what he's done all along.

He'll do it again.

In fact…

He picked up his phone.

One text later and the trap was set.

He smiles and calls up for drinks.

* * *

-Kato-

He can feel them coming for him.

But he refuses to go.

Not yet anyway.

His plan had only started.

Already, he got someone to join him.

They don't see it that way.

What does he care?

Just as long as they don't get in his way.

He doubts that.

He can't hide forever.

He's drawn too much attention to himself.

Still, he won't let himself get caught.

He'll turn himself in, but not yet.

He had to see how this would play out.

He has to move away from his current location right now.

Just stopped two hunters coming towards the net café.

Time to go.

* * *

Meanwhile on the playing field…


	30. Reaper Challenge

_Chapter Thirty: Reaper Challenge:_

Tsuzuki stood in front of the bed. "You sure you want to do this?"

The Mother reclined back on the bed. "Yes. I have to know."

"Is Anna-chan okay with this?"

"Yes."

"Did she ask you to do this?"

"No."

"Then who are you doing this for?"

"Myself." The cat pendant rested above her breasts in full view.

"And you're sure about this?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Yes," the Mother repeated. Her husband came within inches of the bed.

"Tell me what to do." Tsuzuki crawled onto the bed. His lips were inches from hers.

"Kiss me," the Mother said. The shinigami couldn't help but to comply. Her lips were Anna's. The soft warmth pulled him in. However, he held back.

"No," the Mother said. "Give me all of you." Tsuzuki eyed her.

"Is that okay?" he asked.

"Yes. I am part of her, remember? You're not really cheating on her."

"I know."

The Mother pulled him in for another kiss. Her heart began to sink. She looked like she would cry.

"Why do you hold back?" the Mother asked. The shinigami saw her tears forming in her eyes.

"Are you… crying?" he asked.

"I love you," she said. "I hate to say it out loud. But… But…"

Tsuzuki kissed her forehead. He knew she wasn't lying. Her tears felt real. Tsuzuki pulled her into his arms.

"Are you trying to…?" he asked.

"Yes!" she said. "Please give yourself to me." His hands slipped behind her back. He moved his mouth to her ear.

"Only this one time," Tsuzuki whispered. "I love you both." She pulled him on top of her. Her fingers ran down his bare chest.

"Love me," the Mother said. "Love me like you love her." Tsuzuki silence her with another kiss. His hands unhooked her black bra. The satin material fell off in his hands. _Is this really okay, Anna-chan? He wants me to feed you. You can't stand her draining me. Is this what you want?_

The Mother grabbed his trousers and slid her hands into them. He had his doubts with their plan, but his ten inches were game.

_Don't pull out on me now! We talked about this._

_I know._

_But?_

_Hm?_

She shoved her tongue into his mouth. _Asato, shut up!_ The Mother unzipped his trousers. His taste put her heart and mind in a confusing place. If this was any other man, this plan would be simple. No complicated feelings, no marriage, no dominant vessel. Still, she had to work with what she had. The Mother rolled off his trousers. In return, Tsuzuki grabbed the sides of her panties.

His touch brought out a wave of warmth. Being intimate with Tsuzuki made it difficult to be heartless. He moved to her left earlobe.

"Oh!" she moaned. Her cheeks flushed red. The shinigami chuckled. Though it was the Mother, she still reacted like Anna would in certain spots. He smirked as he slid his hand down her panties.

"Somebody's happy for this," the shinigami whispered. He nibbled on her earlobe again. Her body bucked under his. Tsuzuki grabbed her shoulder with his free hand.

"How much do you want me?" he purred. His fingers massaged her soaked entrance.

"Ah!" the Mother moaned aloud. "Give it to me!" Tsuzuki's tongue ran along her earlobe. "That badly?"

"Yes!" she yelped. Her husband stole a quick kiss.

"Very well," he said. Tsuzuki yanked off her panties. She in turn rolled down his boxers.

The Mother's eyes rolled back into her head. The shinigami knew how to pleasure her right. Her nails dug into his back. Tsuzuki howled before sinking into an open mouth kiss. His hands didn't know what to grab onto. He settled on her hips. The Mother wrapped her legs around him as his thrusts increased. Anna and the Mother both gave him equal satisfaction. He closed his eyes and kissed her again. The Mother flipped him onto his back. Her husband looked up, taken aback. She smirked as she rested her finger to his lips. The Mother broke down and gave him her own ride.

In one instance, Tsuzuki could've swore he saw her true form. Strangely enough, he found her seven pink tails and pink ears beautiful. The red and pink blending together seemed to confuse him. He tried to reach up and touch her, but the Mother pushed his hand back down.

She threw back her head and screamed as she reached her limit. The Mother collapsed beside him, panting. Tsuzuki pushed her hair from her face.

"Ka-chan?" he asked.

"Hm?" she asked. The shinigami looked her in the eye.

"When you said you loved me, did you really mean that?"

The kitsune quickly turned away, blushing. "Shut up!"

Her husband smiled before he wondered if their plan would work. _Hisoka, we're counting on you to do your part_, Tsuzuki thought.


	31. Siren Bait

_Chapter Thirty-One: Siren Bait:_

_Three Days Later…_

She had just been dumped by her fiancé. All she wanted was to be left alone. In a maid café, she looked at all of the pictures on her phone. He and his new girlfriend were on vacation. They looked so happy and were kissing. She flipped through the photos, crying. _How could he?_ She threw down her phone. His excuse made it worse.

"She's my true love," he said. "I can't live without her." His words made her want to scream.

"Shut up!" she shouted before running away. He dumped her by text this morning. She put her head on the table. _I just want to die._

Then her phone buzzed.

She slowly lifted her head with red eyes. _What now?_ It hurt to look at her phone. Did he have to kick her while she's down? Why couldn't he leave her alone? Still, she couldn't resist. When she looked at the screen she became puzzled.

_Hm?_ An ad for an app popped up on her screen. She wondered, _what is this?_ She ran her finger across the screen. Pink hearts flashed, beating.

"Press me?" she asked. The sender had no return address. This invitation didn't look addressed to her in particular. It could be spam.

It took one press.

"Welcome!" her screen read. "Pick a number." Okay… She typed in "28" and hit send. Her phone buzzed in her hand.

"Congratulations, you won!" a message said. She looked at the screen, confused. What the hell? What is this?

"Excuse me," someone spoke blushed. A young man with dark hair and beautiful blue eyes stood inches from her. He held up his phone.

"Number 28?" he asked. She stared at him, big-eyed.

"Uh… Uh… Uh…" she said. The young man shrugged.

"I guess not," he said.

"Wait!" she shouted as he turned to leave. He looked over his shoulder. She struggled to speak as she held up her phone. He read the screen and perked up.

"Oh, so you are," he said. She nodded, red-faced.

"Is this seat taken?" he asked. She was quick to shake her head.

"Thanks," he said. The young man sat down in front of her. She blinked, wide-eyed. This can't be real. _Am I dreaming?_ She pinched her leg under the table.

"Ow," she muttered.

"Something wrong?" the young man asked. She shook her head.

"No," she said.

"I'm Ataru," the young man said. "And you are?" She blushed as she listened to him talk.

"Sa-Sa-Sayaka," she said. Ataru chuckled.

"You are so cute," he said. Her jaw about dropped.

"R-R-Really?" she asked. Part of her hoped this was a prank. This felt too good too fast. Ataru smiled as he rested his hand on his chin.

"Yes," he said.

"Wow," was all Sayaka could say. Her cheeks felt hot by this point. Ataru rubbed the back of his head.

"I know this will sound so sudden," he said. "But… are you free this Saturday?"

"What?" she asked. "Oh! Um… Yes! Yes!"

"Great, would you like to go out with me?" he asked.

"Yes!" Sayaka said. She took him by the hands with hope in her eyes. Ataru held her hands.

"See you at six?" he asked. She nodded with a smile for the first time today.

"Of course," Sayaka said.

* * *

Across the room in the café, Hisoka discreetly watched the couple and their blooming love. He fired off a quick text after the date was made. His gamble paid off for their plan. They needed to wait for Saturday to arrive to turn the tide.


	32. L Bombs

_Chapter Thirty-Two: L Bombs:_

_December 18th, 2010._

April invited Kyosuke to go Christmas shopping with her.

"Thanks for coming out with me today," she said.

"You're welcome," he said. The shinigami smiled to himself. He found joy in spending time with April. They had gotten closer ever since they opened up about their families.

"Who are you shopping for?" Kyosuke asked.

"Let's see," April said. "Watari-san, Charlotte, Takashi, Tatsumi-san, Hisoka-kun, Tsuzuki and his wife…"

"And?"

April counted up in her head. "That's about it, I think."

"What about me?" Kyosuke gave her a little pout.

"What about you?" she asked. "Why would I take you shopping for you on this trip?" Kyosuke frowned.

"Oh," he said. April giggled at him.

"Also, I can't tell you if I got you a gift or not."

"Did you?"

Her face came within inches of his. "I. Can't. Tell. You." She walked ahead of him, smiling. Kyosuke stood blinking.

"Huh?" he asked.

* * *

April took the lead for this trip. Kyosuke happily followed her around, carrying the bags. He got lost in his mind at different points. Mostly thinking about his crush. April had a strange energy surrounding her. He didn't know how to handle a girl like her. Still, Kyosuke felt drawn at her. He can't keep up, but he tries anyway. April turned to him, smiling.

"Where do you want to eat?" she asked.

"Hm?" Kyosuke asked.

"Where do you want to have lunch?"

"I don't know."

"It'll be my treat. Just pick anywhere."

"Anywhere?"

"Anywhere." She looked at him so intently. Kyosuke dug in his brain for something simple and enjoyable for them both.

They wound up at an Italian restaurant. April looked well at home. Kyosuke kept looking around at the red 1950's setting.

"I've never had Italian food before," he said.

"Are you serious?" she asked. "Why is that?"

"Couldn't afford it. Mitsuko kept a tight hold on our money."

"I'm sorry to hear that." April looked at her menu. Kyosuke eyed her manicured light purple nails. Her adventurous nature seemed to inspire something inside of him. He gulped as he tried to think of how to say it.

"April," he said in a shaking voice.

"Uh-hm?" she asked, not looking up. Kyosuke shut his eyes.

"I love you, April Robinson!" he yelped. "I really love you! Please date me!" The English shinigami dropped her menu with big eyes. Kyosuke suddenly wanted to sink into the floor. His face turned red as he bit his lower lip. _Come on_, he thought. _Please say something._

"Good afternoon," a woman said. April whipped her head around. A waitress dressed in a brown and yellow uniform stood by their table, smiling. She pulled out her notebook.

"Welcome to Little Rome," the waitress said. "My name is Yoko and I'll be your serve today. What can I get you to drink?"

"Red wine!" April shouted.

"Same," Kyosuke mumbled. The waitress wrote down their drink orders.

"Okay," she said. "I will be back with your drinks in a few minutes." The bubbly waitress turned and walked away, leaving the couple trapped in painful silence, struggling to speak.


	33. All Set

_Chapter Thirty-Three: All Set:_

_December 7th, 2010._

_Midnight._

Lilith knocked on the heavy oak doors.

"Enter!" her master said. She stepped back as the doors opened. She walked inside. Asmodeus sat at his desk, smiling.

"Yes?" he asked. She handed him a small packet of papers. The demon of lust read over the eight pages.

"Very good," he said. Lilith bowed and turned to leave.

"Hold on," Asmodeus said. Lilith turned her head.

"Stay," her boss said. "Have a drink with me." Lilith shook her head.

"You sure?" he asked. She bowed her head and left the room. Asmodeus sighed and shook his head. _I forgot she doesn't drink._

Still, it didn't get him down. The game would soon end. Anna being in the area made it better. She got better for his taste every time he saw her. She had to be ripe by now.

Asmodeus licked his lips and placed another call. "Gesshin! How are you tonight? Good, good. Hey, listen, you available right now? Yes, right now. Please?" He smirked to himself.

"Good, good," the lust demon said. "I will be waiting." Asmodeus hung up and sat back, smiling.

* * *

Tsuzuki eyed Anna's kitty charm. They talked about this plan. But still… His finger ran along the tiny gold chain.

_Are you sure about this? We could find another way._ She wouldn't listen. Tsuzuki knew that Anna was a smart lady. She didn't know the whole story yet. That didn't stop her from guessing that something was wrong. He couldn't tell her the exact reason either. (Against the rules. Prize couldn't know about the game they were dragged into.)

"Asato-kun," Anna said that afternoon. "What is going on?" Her husband gave her a blank look.

"What?" he asked. She stared intently at him. The shinigami's eyes shifted left and right. _Oh crap… Now what?_

"Uh… what do you?" he asked.

"Don't lie to me," she said. "That just makes it worse." Tsuzuki lowered his head.

"I can't," he said. "I was made not to."

"What's tha supposed to mean? Who told you couldn't?"

Tsuzuki shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I can't tell you."

"At least tell me it had something to do with last night."

Her husband lowered his head. "Yes."

Tsuzuki rolled over on his back in bed. The Mother wouldn't let him back out now. He put his arms around Anna. _I only hope that we break through this case quickly._ The shinigami tightened his grip around his wife's sleeping body.

* * *

_3:00 a.m._

Asmodeus took a drink in his bed. Gesshin lay asleep next to him. The lust demon smirked over his red wine. He couldn't wait to feast on Anna and the Mother after they were fully freed.


	34. Poems

_Chapter Thirty-Four: Poems:_

-Kato-

I will carry out Daisuke's will. All we wanted was for Malchik to live a normal life. So far, we all have a few obstacles in the way.

One- Their family.

Shichiro, Amara, and Sharon were dead. Haruka and two more sons remained. Plus, there were other relatives in the picture.

I rubbed my forehead.

Oh, where do I start? They won't stop until Malchik's dead. They need the Mother to live. Malchik can handle herself now, but they are persistent. Both sides can't keep this up any longer. I must end it now.

Lucky for me, I had help.

Hitomi said she would air me in this quest. She's loyal to Haruka but can't stand the bloodshed anymore.

I just hope she pulls through.

Two- Those Damn Bounty Hunters

You see, I am dead. I was supposed to have been judged a long time ago. But, I tricked the shinigami into letting me go. For a year now, I have been free.

Now, I'm being hunted. By shinigami bounty hunters, no less.

Damn.

I have been dodging them so far. Yet, money is their motivation. Yes, it's that bad.

Hm…

How do I deal with this?

Hm… They won't listen to reason. So… Dodging will stop working soon too. So… Plus, I have Daisuke's mission too. So… yes, yes. Such a pain indeed. However, I've got a plan to carry out. So…

Yes.

Three- Time Itself

You know how this goes. Believe it or not, I don't have enough of it. I realized it this morning.

My left hand has black spots on it and it twitches. I don't know why this is happening. I have no real grudges. (Okay, there's Haruka, but she doesn't count. That's a given and not strong enough. A little… But that's not the point.)

I don't know how long it will be until it gets worse. This could slow me down. Oh damn, it's like a cancer. I don't want to know how much time I have left.

I just keep working.

-Hitomi-

I won't see my students again after this. Somehow, I am prepared for this. It hurts my heart even still. The dream of a quiet life was just that—a dream. I knew that, but I believed in it. Now, I have to wake up from this pleasant delusion. I don't know what will happen to me when this is all over. I realized that I might die.

I rested my hand to my chest.

I'm not ready to die. But I don't what to live for anymore. I won't get to see my students ever again. I have no living family. I'm about to betray my only true friend.

I looked around my tiny apartment. I've never had many possessions to begin with. I've lived a sad existence, haven't I? Eighty-five years led to this? I don't know why I am crying like this. This was coming; I felt it. I'll just disappear like I've always had. I've done it before. It shouldn't be any different.

But why do I keep crying like this?

-Outside-

Kato froze on the bench in the park. His eyes moved to his left.

"Oh. How long have you been sitting there?"

A young man in a black coat and fancy hat faced forward. "Long enough."

"Are you here to take in?"

"Yes."

"Can't you wait?"

"I cannot and neither can you." He eyed Kato's black spotted hand. The old man drew back his hand.

"So you noticed? I guess you won't take no for an answer then?"

"You are coming with me."

Kato shrugged. "Fine. But I have something to do first." He glanced over at the young man with the covered face.

"And that is?"

"Revenge."

"I'm afraid you can't do that."

"May I ask why not?"

"It'll eat up your soul and your price will be lowered."

Kato chuckled and shook his head. "It's always about money with you hunters, isn't it? Money, money, money. Your greed will be your downfall."

"Get up and come with me!"

"Now that I think about, no."

"Excuse me?"

Kato rose to his feet. "Well, nice knowing you."

"Hey! Get back here!" the bounty hunter yelled. Kato waved him off as he walked away. The whole time, he smirked to himself.


	35. Men and Love

_Chapter Thirty-Five: Men and Love:_

_December 18th, 2010._

Kyosuke and Takashi sat on opposite ends of Watari's lab. For some reason, they thought to come here today. Kyosuke stared at the blind angel. Unlike Charlotte and April, the men weren't that close. Takashi's blind eyes seemed to stare at him. Kyosuke waved his hand slightly. _Uh…_

He looked at him when he heard the door open. Watari stood in the doorway, blinking.

"Oh," he said. "I wasn't expecting you today. Did something happen?"

"I need your help!" both Takashi and Kyosuke said.

"O-Okay…" the blonde scientist said.

* * *

The three men sat neat Watari's laptop. Watari drummed his finger against his cheek.

"What is this all about?" he asked. "One at a time, please. Who's going first?" Takashi and Kyosuke sat silent. It appeared they were struggling. Kyosuke opened his mouth but closed it. 003 flapped her wings on Watari's shoulders.

"Come on," her owner said. "I can't help you if you won't say anything."

"I confessed to April," Kyosuke said.

"Confessed what?" the blonde scientist asked.

"My feelings. Yeah…" The awkward shinigami nodded.

"What happened?" Watari asked. Kyosuke chuckled uneasily.

"Not so good…"

"Did she reject you?"

"No…"

"I'm guessing she didn't accept either, right?"

Kyosuke shook his head. Watari narrowed his eyes.

"What did she say?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

The awkward shinigami rubbed his forehead. "Well… She invited me out Christmas shopping this morning."

"Go on."

"It went well until lunch. We went to an Italian restaurant and…" Kyosuke looked at Watari and Takashi as if expecting some sort of judgement. Their silence made it that much more painful. He felt like there was a gun to his back as he spoke. This next part might as well be chewing on broken glass. Kyosuke rubbed the back of his head and chuckled.

"And?" Takashi asked.

Kyosuke whistled. "I blurted out I loved her and she freaked out."

"You did what?" Watari asked.

"I blurted out my feelings to her. I wasn't thinking. I don't know. It just came out."

"And what did she say?" Watari asked.

"Nothing," Kyosuke said. "She ordered red wine and drank most of the afternoon. I drank a little bit, but she went through two bottles alone. I had to carry her back to her apartment afterwards. Lunch wasn't cheap either."

"So you just blurted out a confession and she panicked?" Watari asked.

"I screwed up," Kyosuke said.

"Takashi?" Watari asked. The blind angel shifted in his seat.

"Well… Char-chan's confusing me lately," he said.

"Confusing how?"

"I don't know what she wants." Takashi played with his hands. "She keeps trying to kiss and touch me." Watari looked at both men.

"Urahara-kun, what do you want from Robinson-chan?" he asked. Kyosuke shrugged.

"To be April's boyfriend, I supposed," he said. "But… I just don't know now. I mean… how do I face her after all that?"

"And what do you want, Takashi-kun?" Watari asked.

"I don't know," the angel said. "What is love anyway? Char-chan keeps saying that she likes me the way a woman likes a man. But I don't understand her." Watari studied both of their faces. He rubbed his forehead.

"Either one of you have anywhere to go this evening?" the blonde scientist asked.

"No," Kyosuke and Takashi said. Watari lowered his hand.

"Right," he said. "Alright, good."


	36. Women Talking

_Chapter Thirty-Six: Women Talking:_

_December 18th, 2010._

_10:00 p.m._

April looked at her phone. She had just woken up with a pounding headache. The English woman opened her eyes and looked around. Two bottles of water sat on the side table. She blinked at the aspirin sitting next to them. The memories of lunch filled her head. April cringed.

_That idiot._

Kyosuke sounded so genuine too. That wasn't something you blurt out. How does she feel about him? He was nice, she guessed. But he's just so…. Awkward. April picked up a bottle of water.

_Why did he have to say that?_ She hadn't been looking for that level yet. In fact, she wasn't looking for anything at all. April frowned over the bottle.

_Idiot!_

She jumped when her phone rang. "Yike!" The English woman breathed and answered her phone.

"Hello?" she asked.

"April?" Charlotte asked on the other line. "Where are you now?"

"Home. Why?"

"You didn't go to work today?"

"No, I had the day off. Why, what's wrong?"

"Takashi's not home. I think he's with Watari. Taka-kun doesn't have a phone and Watari-san isn't picking up his."

"Did you try Kyosuke-san's phone?"

"I don't have his number."

"Ah." April's eyes shifted back and forth. "Hey Charlotte."

"Yes?"

"Kyosuke said he loved me."

"What?!"

April pressed her lips together. "Yeah."

"Well, what did you say?"

"I didn't. I freaked out. I ended drinking most of lunch. He had to carry me home." April pressed her hand to her forehead.

"Do you love him?" Charlotte asked. The English shinigami frowned.

"I don't know."

"What do you think of him?"

April dug in her brain for the right answer. "Well… he's nice, I guess."

"You guess?"

"Well… Oh. This is hard to explain. He's just so…"

"Awkward?"

"Yes!" April sighed and rubbed her forehead. "It's so confusing." She heard giggling on the other line.

"What?" April asked.

"Sounds like you might have your answer," Charlotte said.

"Huh?"

"Does he do nice things for you?"

"Yes." April looked at the water and aspirin on the side table.

"Do you really mean he's nice or are you just saying that?"

"Both. I'm mostly honest."

"Do you enjoy spending time with Kyosuke-san?"

"Yes, I do actually." April's cheeks became flushed. "Not counting this afternoon, of course."

"Then you have a little bit of your answer?"

April wrinkled her nose. "Huh?"

"You can work out. I have faith in you. I think you and Kyosuke-san can work it out."

The English shinigami frowned. "Let me get you Kyosuke-kun's number."

"Thank you," the other woman said. April dug up her contact list and scrolled through while on speaker phone.

"Ready?" April asked.

"Yeah," Charlotte said. Once she got it, she said, "Thanks."

"Sure." The English woman hung up more confused than when the phone call started. She puffed up her cheeks. _That idiot!_


	37. Honey Kitsune Trap

_Chapter Thirty-Seven: Honey Kitsune Trap:_

_December 11th, 2010._

Death and desire began their second dance.

-Death and Desire-

Thanatos leaned over Eros' shoulders and pouted.

"I'm bored," she whimpered. Her partner didn't respond. The female bounty hunter pouted. She let go of him and lay back on their bed. Thanatos frowned in thought.

"Eros-kun," she said.

"Uh-hm?" he asked. His partner sat up.

"I really like you," she said. Eros paused and turned around. Thanatos had a sweet, doe-eyed look. She leaned forward.

"Kiss me," she whispered. His lips came within inches of his. Eros didn't move. Thanatos pulled away, sad.

"Kiss me back," she said. "Please?" She sounded genuine too.

"Uh…" Eros said. His partner kissed him again. It hurt that she couldn't reach him. _Come on! Give me something. I need you!_

To her surprise, he took her into his arms. Eros gently wrestled her back onto the bed. Her lips twitched into a smile.

_Eros… -kun…_

His lips wandered down to her neck. Thanatos gasped at the sensation.

"Eros!" she whimpered. He sat up and slid off his black shirt. Thanatos blushed at his chest and abdomen. He leaned down and kissed her again. She felt herself melt as she closed her eyes. His hand slid up her shirt. Thanatos let her mind get lost in the desire unfolding.

-Desire-

Anna reclined back on the bed. Tsuzuki stood shirtless with a lump in his throat.

"You sure you want to go through this plan?" he asked. Anna, not the Mother, nodded.

"Yes," she said. Her husband crawled onto the bed.

"Just be careful," he whispered. Tsuzuki landed a small kiss on her lips. Anna pulled him on top of her.

"Don't hold back," she whispered. Her breasts pushed up against his bare chest. The husky tone in her voice was all it took. Tsuzuki slipped his tongue into her mouth. She only had on her golden cat charm necklace tonight. That would be the only way he agreed to do this.

"Pussy," the Mother said that morning.

"He's got a point," Anna said. "We'll only know if you're right if the shield stays on."

"Fine," the Mother grumbled.

At the moment, Anna unzipped Tsuzuki's trousers. His hands kneaded her full, plump breasts. He resigned himself to go along with the plan. The shinigami moaned as his trousers slid down his legs. He plunged his tongue towards her throat as she grabbed his boxers. Once those came sliding down, Anna let him in with her part thighs.

* * *

_In the depths of the deep blue, a monstrous beauty awoke. Ropes made of silk held her naked body bound to the ocean floor. For centuries, she slept in her salty prison._

_Tonight, singing changed her predicament._

_This woman lifted her head as her bindings slowly broke. However, she did not feel fear. She couldn't grasp her emotions as her arms and legs came lose. When the last rope around her waist broke, her body began floating upwards. Little goldfish swam around her as white lotus flowers opened in full bloom beneath her. The singing doubled in rhythm as the monstrous beauty rose higher._

_The ropes that held her followed her and seized her body. Flowers landed in her long black hair as her sheer white dress came down to her ankles. At last, she had a voice._

Is he calling out to me? _She opened her greenish-brown eyes._

* * *

-Death-

Sayaka waited out in the park looking all dolled up in a vanilla-color dress and fine make-up. She looked at her phone with butterflies in her stomach. _He should be here by now_, she thought. Sayaka looked along the empty trail.

_I hope he's okay_, she thought. Hurried footsteps caught her ears. Sayaka whipped around, gasping. She calmed down with a little smile on her face.

"Oh, there you are," Sayaka said. "You scared me there. Ready to go?" A kiss brushed against her lips.

"Mmm," she murmured as she kissed back. _Good way to make up, I guess_, Sayaka thought.

Stab!

-Finale-

Thanatos ran her finger along a sleeping Eros' bare chest. Her cheeks softly turned pink as a warm feeling filled her chest.

"I love you," she murmured.

* * *

Around three in the morning, Anna awoke as the Mother to something burning.


	38. Demon and Fox

_Chapter Thirty-Eight: Demon and Fox:_

The Mother sat up in bed. She knew what came next.

-Eight Hours Earlier-

She sat alone on the bed. Anna came up behind her.

"You remember the plan, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, yeah," the Mother said. Anna nuzzled on her left cheek.

"Don't forget. Please don't lose yourself."

"Yeah, yeah."

"I'm serious."

"Yes! Will you shut up already? Geez! You're sounding like that idiot now."

"Hey, that idiot loves us both!"

"Yeah, yeah. Still annoying."

"Aw, but you love him, don't you? Don't you?"

The Mother's cheeks turned bright red. "Shut up!"

-Now-

She counted down in her head before her feet touched the floor.

"I know you are there," the Mother said. "Come out and let's get over with." She turned head in the darkness.

Asmodeus stepped out, smirking.

"Well now," he said. "Still sharp your old age, I see. I'm impressed."

The Mother rolled her eyes. "What do you want?"

"To see you for myself."

Oka-san tilted her head. "That all?"

"Well, we have met before. You were sleeping at the time. May I see your true form? Anna is pretty, but I want to see your face."

Oka-san chuckled. "It's been so long since anyone has asked to see my true form. I almost forgot what my own face looks like. Okay. Hold out your hand."

The demon of lust held out his left hand. Oka-san touched her wrist. Asmodeus shivered as his opened his inner eyes.

"What a beautiful kitsune you are," he said. The demon drew back his hand. "It's a shame you can't show this face more often."

"Not possible, I'm afraid. Whole curse thing and all." She narrowed her eyes at him. "Is that all you wanted?"

"No, my dear."

"Oh? Then what do you want?"

The demon of lust bowed. "Pardon me for this. My name is Asmodeus and I want to eat you."

"Excuse me?"

"You must understand; I love tormenting beautiful things. For years, I have eaten angels." He put his hand to his forehead. "But alas, the taste of angels bores me. I'm looking for a new taste." The demon's eyes rested on Oka-san.

"And you found it?" she asked.

"Yes."

Oka-san put her arms behind her head. "May I ask why me? Why am I so special? Why the interest in me?"

"May I?" His eyes trailed to the bed. Oka-san moved over and Asmodeus took a seat next to her.

"Thank you," he said. "Now to answer your question, I want to eat you in your full glory. When we first met, I could sense your powers. That shield that hid you muzzled most of your power. I had to wait until you were free. But now…"

"And if I refuse?"

Asmodeus smirked as he shrugged. "I do like a fight. Breaking you would be that much more appetizing."

"Heh. Your reputation proceeds you."

"Why do you think I set up the murder game with the shinigami?"

Oka-san put her hand on her pendant. "So it was you?"

"Why yes. In fact…" Asmodeus reached for her necklace and unclasped it. The cat charm necklace fell onto her lap.

"Now what?" she asked. The demon of lust kissed her on the lips. Oka-san shoved him off. Asmodeus gave her a puzzled look.

"Is something wrong?" he asked. The Mother smirked and chuckled.

"Sorry," she said. "I don't think Anna would approve. Besides, you aren't my type.

Asmodeus licked his lips. "That's more like it." He forcefully kissed her again.

_Stop!_

Anna shoved the demon of lust off. "Feel free to help, dear!"

"What?"

Tsuzuki rolled over in bed and drew out his fuda. "Byakko, go!" The white tiger's light shot towards the demon of lust's chest. Asmodeus leapt back and dodged it in time.

"Well-played," he said. "But I'm not done."

"What do you mean by that?" Tsuzuki asked. The demon of lust smirked.

"Meet me at midnight tomorrow," he said. "I challenge you to a duel." Asmodeus vanished through the wall.

"Come back here!" Tsuzuki yelled.

"Oh and your partner better hurry!" the demon of lust said. "That poor girl doesn't have long before she dies." Anna turned to her husband.

"What girl?" she asked. All of the color drained from the shinigami's face.

"Oh shit!" he murmured. Tsuzuki reached for his phone. "Come on, Hisoka-kun, pick up! Pick up!"

"Hello?" a woman's voice asked. "Kurosaki-kun's phone."


	39. Daisuke's Will

_Chapter Thirty-Nine: Daisuke's Will:_

_October 30th, 1999._

11:45 p.m.

Daisuke sat alone on his porch while Anna slept in her room.

-Daisuke-

I will be dead by tomorrow. However, I won't let them win. I couldn't overpower the Mother, but she might end this curse.

I want my daughter to live a normal life. I had a done a good job until we left Kobe.

I gritted my teeth.

Damn it! She tracked us down. Why can't they leave us alone? Still, I blame myself for that. Kato-san said we would be safer in the village, but I got bored. I wanted to get out. I wanted Anna-chan to experience life outside of the village. I knew the risks.

I rubbed my forehead.

Looking back, it was quite selfish. But I had to get away. Now…

I shook my head.

Can't focus on that now. I have bigger things to worry about. Yes. I should focus on Anna-chan. She needs to lead a normal and happy life. I will do anything to make that happen.

But I don't have much time left.

I put my hand to my chest.

There is so much Anna-chan doesn't know. I wish it could stay that way. I don't think that's possible anymore.

I sighed.

I gave Kato instructions on what to do. It won't be enough. Haruka will come after Anna-chan when she realizes the truth.

I slammed my foot on the porch.

I can't let that happen. I can't let that happen!

I breathed heavily.

Calm down. You can do this. You have to.

I start to feel better.

I have too much on my mind right now. I should sleep, but my head won't let me.

I closed my fists in my lap.

I pray I can pull this all off after my death. I'm counting on you, Kato-san. You too, Anna-chan. You have to live through this! Live a happy and normal life for me.

Make me proud.

-Outside-

Daisuke ended up falling asleep on the porch until six in the morning.


	40. Late Night Phone Call

_Chapter Forty: Late Night Phone Call:_

_December 20th, 2010._

10:58 p.m.

Kyosuke stared at his phone. Things should be better, right? Still, he didn't feel right. He and April still worked together. They did talk to each other. But…

_I love her._

Kyosuke pulled up his messages. He tapped for the composer.

Hey there. I'm sorry to bother you this late, but can we talk? I really like you.

He deleted the last line before hitting send. Kyosuke didn't expect much out of tonight. Maybe she would respond days later. Kyosuke put down his phone and went to bed.

Moments later, his phone rang.

Kyosuke reached around for his cell.

"Hello?" he asked, half-asleep.

"Kyosuke?" a woman's voice asked. "It's me, April. I just got your text. What do you want to talk about?"

"Text?" Kyosuke narrowed his eyes, confused.

"Yeah. You wanted to talk to me about something. What is it?"

It donned on him what April was talking about. Kyosuke sat up like a bullet. "Uh…"

"Are you okay?"

"Uh, well…" Kyosuke didn't expect a quick response. Now, he struggled to speak. He rubbed the back of his head.

"Uh… Well… I like you. Really like you."

"Kyosuke…"

"No, listen! I am terrible at this. I… I… I suck at confessions. I do like you. I really do."

The other line was silent. The Japanese shinigami's stomach dropped. He shut his eyes, waiting for her to hang up.

"Okay…" she said. Kyosuke opened his eyes.

"That all?" he asked.

"I don't know what to say to that."

Kyosuke frowned. "Don't you like me?" Another pause on the other line.

"Well… I don't like you."

"Huh?"

"Oh, bugger. You're doing it again!"

"Doing what?"

April screamed on the other line. "Damn it! Why do you always mess with my head like this?"

Kyosuke had a blank look on his face. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Never mind."

"So… What does that mean for us?"

"Us?"

"Yeah." The whole time he expected her to hang up on him. Probably would've been easier. This… This…

"Look," Kyosuke said. "I apologize for calling you so late. Forget I said anything."

"Kyosuke."

"What?"

"I'm coming over by your place."

"Wait, what?"

"I will be there in ten minutes."

"April… -san?" Kyosuke lowered his phone as the other line beeped.

"What did I just do?" he asked himself. "I don't feel so good…" He looked out in the darkness of his room.

Too late now…


	41. Spellbound Duel

_Chapter Forty-One: Spellbound Duel:_

_December 16th, 2010._

10:00 p.m.

Tsuzuki straightened his tie. The Mother sat on the bed.

"You sure can do this?" she asked. "We could take your place."

"No," the shinigami said. "I have to do this." He turned to her eyebrow raised. "It's not like _you_ to worry about me like this."

The Mother rolled her eyes. "I don't. Anna made me ask."

"Thought so." He walked over to his wife. "It's nice to see that you care." She turned away, blushing.

"Shut up!" the Mother said. "Just come back alive, okay?"

"But I'm already dead."

"You know what I mean, idiot!"

Tsuzuki kissed her once. "I'll come back I promise." He turned and walked out the room. The Mother puffed up her cheeks.

"You better!" she shouted as the door swung closed. "Idiot."

* * *

Midnight.

Asmodeus didn't give Tsuzuki much to go on. He had no idea where this duel would be. The shinigami stepped out into the hall. However, he wasn't alone.

"Who's there?" Tsuzuki asked. Lilith stepped out from around the corner. Her eyes seemed to burn a hole into his soul.

"Oh, it's you," he said. "You here to pick me up for the duel?" Lilith turned and walked away.

"Hey!" Tsuzuki shouted. "Wait!" He ran after the silent woman. She didn't even look back.

"Damn it!" the shinigami shouted. "Hey! Hey!" They both disappeared through a dark veil.

Tsuzuki opened his eyes and looked around. Misty black clouds floated around him. The shinigami tried to push them out of the way.

"Lilith?" he asked. "Where did you go?"

"Welcome, Tsuzuki-san," a voice said. The shinigami looked ahead. Asmodeus walked forward.

"So glad you arrived," he said. "You didn't disappoint me." Lilith came over to his side.

"Thanks for bringing him here, darling," the demon of lust said. "You are dismissed." Asmodeus kissed Lilith on the lips before she vanished. He turned his focus back to Tsuzuki.

"Well then," Asmodeus said. "Shall we begin?" The shinigami drew out his fuda.

"What are your terms?" he asked.

"Three beasts. No weapons. All three beasts will fight at once. Last one remaining wins."

"No dirty tricks?"

"Of course not."

Tsuzuki eyed him sternly. "Alright."

"Good. We shall begin." Asmodeus held out his hand. "You first."

"Byakko, go!" Tsuzuki shouted. The white tiger appeared once again.

"That's one," Asmodeus said. "Two more."

"After you."

The demon of lust, smirked. "Very well." He waved his hand upwards. "Mei, go!" Black lights and smoke spilled onto the floor. Tsuzuki blinked confused.

"Huh?" he asked. A giant red snake appeared at Asmodeus' feet. The demon of lust smirked.

"You like?" he asked. "She is my snake familiar. Call your next shikigami." Tsuzuki summoned Suzaku and Touda. Asmodeus in return summoned a cow and a dragon. The lust demon held out his hands.

"Go on," he said. "Make your move!" Tsuzuki gritted his teeth.

"Byakko, attack!" he shouted. The white tighter sailed towards the snake. Mei lifted her head and opened her mouth. Byakko flew off to the right. The mist hit his back right paw, turning it into black stone.

"Byakko!" Tsuzuki shouted. His tiger landed on the ground. The owner gritted his teeth.

"Oh, did I mention that Mei's poison turns anything it touches into stone?" Asmodeus asked. "It can't be undone until the duel's over."

"That's dirty!"

"No. That's just how she fights."

Mei opened her mouth again. This time, Byakko opened his mouth and shot off a ball of energy. Tsuzuki focused his attention Asmodeus.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked. The demon of lust smirked.

"Why am I doing this?" he asked. "Because…" Asmodeus held out his arms. "I am going to eat her!" Tsuzuki went pale as he trembled.

"No…" he said.

"Once my spell sets her free, the feast will be mine!"

"You're insane!"

Suzaku went straight for the cow staring at her.


	42. Have You Passed Through This Night?

_Chapter Forty-Two: Have You Passed Through This Night?_:

Anna put her hand to chest. The dim room began to spin. She gulped and collapsed back onto the bed.

She awoke in a fog. Her body lay back on the bed in reality. She tried to touch her cheek, but a barrier kept her separate.

_This is weird…_

A song drew her attention into the emptiness. She didn't feel alarm.

"Who's there?"

She looked and saw an angelic-looking woman. Her dress bellowed out at the skirt as she glowed white. She stared at this woman.

"Who are you?"

_I am your salvation._

"My salvation?"

_Yes._

"Right…"

The "angel" held out her hand. _Come with me._

She tilted her head. "Why?"

_We don't have much time. Come on. We have to go._

She stepped forward.

_What the hell are you doing?!_ She froze and looked behind her. A pair of amber eyes glared at her. She turned her body to face them.

"I was just…"

_What?_

She rubbed the back of her head. "I don't know honestly."

_Get back here! You don't have time for this!_

She began walking back to the eyes. The "angel" began singing again.

_Come with me. Come with me to freedom._

She stood motionless. She couldn't resist the song, but…

"Something's holding me back."

The angel chuckled as her temple twitched. _Forget about that. Just come with me._

She shook her head. "I can't."

The angel looked confused. _What do you mean?_

She felt herself smiling without a smile. "Freedom doesn't suit me, not your freedom."

_I don't understand you._

"If I left now, I would leave quite a few people disappointed. I can't have that."

_But…_

"Sorry, I've got a husband and kid waiting for me. Goodbye." She turned and walked to the eyes. The angel's face resembled an oni mask as her glow faded away.

_You! You're turning me down? How dare you!_ The demonic angel clenched her fists. _Nobody turns me down! Come back here!_

She turned to see that fake angel sailing towards her, claws out.

"Oh… shit."

_Anna! You don't have time! Let's go!_

A kitsune-like hand grabbed her and pulled her through. Claws scratched at back as she went back through.

* * *

Anna awoke back in the room. Her breathing returned to normal. _I'm back. But what happened to me?_ She looked over when she heard the door open. Tsuzuki stood in the doorway, panting.

"I'm back," he said.


	43. Heart of a Dog

_Chapter Forty-Three: Heart of a Dog:_

First, Tsuzuki tracked down Hisoka. He found his partner near the park. The sirens of the ambulance glared, giving Tsuzuki a sense of comfort.

"How is it?" he asked Hisoka. "Is the couple okay?"

"He didn't make it," the younger shinigami said. "She's barely alive."

Tsuzuki breathed out. "That's good."

"Asmodeus?"

"Hm?"

"Is he gone?"

"I doubt it, but I managed to destroy the mean part of his spell. He had it hidden in his heart."

"You're kidding!"

The older shinigami rubbed his forehead. "It almost took the whole battle to find it."

"Battle?"

"Long story. Really annoying." Tsuzuki waved him off. "Touda was the only one who came out just fine. Byakko and Suzaku put up a good fight though." The boys watched as the ambulance pulled away.

"So it's over?" Hisoka asked.

"Just about," Tsuzuki said. He paced around as his hand trembled.

"Go to her," Hisoka said. Tsuzuki bowed his head.

"Thank you," he said. The older shinigami vanished to his wife's current location.

* * *

Anna awoke back in the room. Her breathing returned to normal. _I'm back. But what happened to me?_ She looked over when she heard the door open. Tsuzuki stood in the doorway, panting.

"I'm back," he said. Anna sat up rather startled.

"Is that really you, Asato-kun?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said. "It's over, all over." The shinigami walked over to the bed. "How are you, both of you?"

"Fine," Anna said.

"As if!" the Mother shouted. "The bitch scratched you on the back as you were coming back!" Tsuzuki about jumped when heard that.

"Anna… -chan?" he asked. His wife shook her head.

"It's nothing," she said.

"That's not nothing!" Tsuzuki said. "Are you poisoned? He didn't put a curse on you or anything, did he?"

"No…" Anna said. The shinigami kissed her on the lips. She sat frozen. _What is he doing?_ Her husband pulled away.

"Feeling better?" he asked.

"Yes?" Anna asked. "But I'm fine."

"Bitch, I'm not!" the Mother said. She jumped Tsuzuki and kissed him. He fell back onto the bed.

"Wait!" Anna said. "What about the seal?" Tsuzuki lay under her, smiling.

"It's okay," he said.

"I could drain you."

The shinigami reached up and caressed her right cheek. "Tonight should be fine. Use me to heal your body."

"But…"

He put his finger to her lips. "It's okay."

"You heard the man. Let me feed already."

Tsuzuki pulled Anna in for another kiss. This time, she conceded. He put his arm around his wife's body. The taste almost made him forget about the hell he went through this morning. Tsuzuki pushed his tongue into her mouth.

Her taste awoke their playful flame.

Tsuzuki reached up and slid her gown over her head. His hands moved to her breasts. Anna closed her eyes.

_This should be fine, right? He wants to heal me for tonight. It should be okay._

_Let me take over._

_What?_

_Why not? You're so worried about him. I need the healing here. Let me take over._

_But…_

_Hush, you. Let me take over and get it over with!_

Anna closed her mouth. _Fine._

_Thank you._

Anna stepped back and the Mother unbuttoned Tsuzuki's shirt. He lay on his back, smirking.

"So Anna-chan is finally okay with this?" he asked.

"For now," the Mother said. "Now shut up and let me fuck you." She leaned down and kissed Tsuzuki again. He smirked as he rolled down her panties.

Once the clothes littered the floor, she broke down riding him. The Mother found it hard to focus on the healing part. She did enjoy the pleasure shared between Tsuzuki and Anna. However, it was cut in half for her. Tonight would be a full dose. Her powers came up to maximum level and wounds on her back began to close up.

Tsuzuki rested his hand on his wife's lower back. He would be worn out for the rest of the day, but it was worth it. Anna and the Mother were okay and their plan went successful. Tsuzuki threw back his head and moaned.

"I love you so much!" he cried. The Mother tried not gag.

"Shut up!" she said. Both reached their climax at once. She collapsed next to him. Tsuzuki gave her a tired smile.

"I love you, Airi-chan," he said, running his finger along her right cheek. The Mother glared at him.

"Who the hell is Airi?" she asked.

"You."

"Me? What for?"

The shinigami shrugged. "I just thought it was cute. It means, `beloved jasmine'."

Airi's cheeks turned bright red. "No, it's not!"

He laughed as he drew his eyes closed. "I think it suits you perfectly."

His wife puffed up her cheeks. "Shut up!" Anna herself was laughing.

* * *

Meanwhile, Asmodeus lay on the floor, battered and bloody. A smirk came onto his face. _That woman…_

This duel only fueled the hunger for Anna and the Mother to new heights.


	44. Charlotte's Plan

_Chapter Forty-Four: Charlotte's Plan:_

_December 21st, 2010._

8:00 p.m.

Charlotte sat in the living room with her tea. She decided to try a new approach.

"Takashi-kun," she said. "Let's go on a date on Christmas Eve." The angel paused.

"Date?" he asked.

"Yes. We will dress up and go out somewhere."

"Go where?"

"I don't know, anywhere."

"Anywhere?"

"Yeah." Charlotte leaned forward. "Please?"

"What for?"

She timed herself to keep her patience. "You stay cooped up in the apartment all day. You need to get out and enjoy the city with me. You need this. Please?"

Takashi sat thinking. "Being outside would be nice for a change. Alright, we'll go out on Christmas Eve."

Charlotte breathed to calm down. She already began planning their date. It would be best to start off simple. Maybe a concert and dinner. They didn't have to be all fancy. This was Takashi after all. They had known each other for quite some time. She didn't have to try and impress him.

"You seem happy," Takashi said.

"Hm?" Charlotte asked. The angel kind of smiled.

"Did something good happen at work today?" he asked. Charlotte set down her cup and walked over to Takashi.

"Not at work," she said. "Just now." She kissed him on the lips. He pulled her into his arms.

Such a move threw her for a loop. Charlotte about reluctantly crawled into his lap. She pulled away, wide-eyed.

"Did you enjoy that?" Charlotte asked.

"Yes," Takashi said.

"What part?"

"The kiss. Uh… Can we do it again?"

"What? Kiss?"

Takashi nodded once. Charlotte noticed his cheeks turning light red. Her own cheeks began turning red too.

"Oh… Well… Uh… Okay!" She leaned in and kissed him again. His hands rubbed on her back. This… This was progress looked like. Takashi appeared to not get it up until now. Maybe now… Maybe now they could go further and build a real relationship.

Charlotte pulled away and smiled. She already had the perfect Christmas Eve date.

"What?" he asked. She gently put her finger to his lips.

"You'll have to see in three days," she said in a low voice. Charlotte gave him a quick kiss before heading to her room. Takashi tilted his head.

"Okay, then…" he said. Meanwhile, Charlotte walked back, snickering and grinning to herself.


	45. Three Lovers

_Chapter Forty-Five: Three Lovers:_

Hotaru was glowing.

Two loves could work out for her. Hiroyuki and Ryo could use a little adjustment. Maybe a three-way date could help?

At first, her lovers weren't so sure.

"You want to do what?" Hiroyuki asked.

"Go on a date with both of you," Hotaru said.

"What for?" Ryo asked. Their girlfriend turned around, smiling. She took hold of her lovers' hands.

"Because I was us closer together," Hotaru said. Her smile did little to ease them. But she looked so innocent…

"Please?" Hotaru asked. The loli demon looked like a sweet little child.

So, here they were.

Hotaru walked her dates into the café. Hiroyuki and Ryo looked so awkward.

"Come on!" Hotaru said. "Smile!" Her dates did so uneasily.

"So… uh… What are we doing tonight?" she asked.

"Delighted you asked!" Hotaru said. "We're having dinner, walk around the city, and see where the night takes us." Hotaru held up a finger.

"But no sex. Not yet, anyway." The loli demon walked inside. Ryo and Hiroyuki stood, blinking. Okay…

"Come on!" Hotaru said. "Don't stand in cold like that! Hurry up!" Her lovers followed her into the café.

* * *

Hotaru picked a swinger LGBT café tonight. Hiroyuki couldn't help but notice. One drag queen eyed him like a giant chocolate cake. The cop grabbed Hotaru's hand. A busty waitress in a black pantsuit walked up to their table.

"Welcome to Cindy's," she said. "What would you like to drink?"

"Kitsune's Love Juice," Hotaru said.

"Cherry brandy," Ryo said.

"Ginger ale," Hiroyuki said. The waitress took down their orders.

"Got it," she said. "I will be back with your drinks." The waitress turned and left.

"How did you find this place?" Hiroyuki asked.

"Yahoo," Hotaru said. She rested her arms on the glass table. "It's funny. Never been to a gay bar before."

Ryo tilted her head. "Are you serious?" Hotaru nodded.

"Never had the courage to," she said. "And I didn't really label myself either." She began thinking about Emiko. She was so confident in her sexuality. Hotaru herself only followed her girlfriend's lead.

Now, she would have to take the lead.

Hotaru shook herself of sad thoughts.

"Anyway," she said. "Let's enjoy tonight!" She forced herself to laugh. Her dates gave her a strange look as the waitress came back with their drinks.

When she was calmer, Hotaru watched her lovers as they drank. They seemed like they could handle her crazy. She had so much she couldn't tell them yet. Main one? How to tell her lovers that she was a demon.

Hotaru rubbed her forehead under the flashing lights. She didn't want to picture how they would react. Plus, Ryo was a miko too? Damn it.

Hotaru took a drink and listened to the upbeat Christmas pop music.

"How are your drinks?" she asked.

"Good," Ryo said. Hiroyuki nodded over his glass. The loli demon smiled.

"That's good," she said. Hotaru looked down at her glass.

"Is something wrong?" Hiroyuki asked. She lifted her head, smiling.

"I love you both so much," the loli demon said. "But there is so much you don't know about me."

"Hoto… -chan?" Ryo asked. The loli demon sighed.

"I have so much to tell you," she said. "But I can't right because I'm not ready to." Hotaru put her hands on the table. "I just… I just want us to be open and honest for this relationship to work." Ryo placed her hand on Hotaru's. The loli demon eyed her.

"Ryo… -chan?" she asked.

"You can take your time if you need to," the miko said. "I will be here for you." Hiroyuki took her other hand.

"I'm here for you too," he said. Hotaru's chest felt warm as her cheeks colored pink. She didn't know what to think.

"You guys…" the loli demon said. The music pounded into happy beat in the background.


	46. Lego Houses

_Chapter Forty-Six: Lego Houses:_

_December 23rd, 2010._

6:00 p.m.

Kyosuke decided to give it all one more chance.

Tonight, him and April went out again. No clubs or bars. Just walking around the city. April looked at the trees in the park.

"Cherry blossoms and snow," she said.

"Yeah, it takes a while to get used to," Kyosuke said. "What's Meifu like in England?" April tried to draw the picture in her head.

"Always green," she said. "Rolling hills, always summer, food is always freshly made and when it rains, it's like children laughing."

"That must be nice."

"It is."

"So… which is better—here or England?"

"I don't know. Both have their ups and downs. England is relaxed, but Japan has more to do."

"I see." Kyosuke resisted saying the wrong thing. _Don't say it! Don't it! Don't it! Don't screw this up!_

April stopped in her tracks.

"Kyosuke-san," she said. The other shinigami paused. His stomach dropped. _Oh no, how did I screw up now? I was so careful._

"Listen," April said. "I sort of like you too."

Kyosuke's eyes widened. "You do?"

"Yes."

"But?"

April gave him a weird look. "Huh?"

"But? There's always a but. What is it?"

"There isn't one."

Kyosuke narrowed his eyes. "You serious?"

"Yes."

"Oh… Okay… Uh…" This came out of nowhere. Now what?

"And," April said. "I apologize for my freak out days ago."

Kyosuke tilted his head. "Did something happened today?"

April shook her head. "I just talked to Tana this morning."

"I see…" he said. The shinigami felt himself smile.

* * *

The pair walked to a park. Another thought crossed Kyosuke's mind.

"Hey, April-san," he said.

"Uh-hm?" she asked. He rubbed the back of his head.

"So… what does that make us now?" Kyosuke asked. "Are we…? Are we…?"

"Are we what?" April asked. Kyosuke gulped.

"Are we dating now?" he asked.

"What?"

"You know… We like each other and all. What do we do now?" His cheeks turned bright red.

"I'm sorry for the stupid questions."

April patted him on the shoulder. She gave him a little smile.

"One step at a time," the English shinigami said in a low voice. "One step at a time." She gave him a quick kiss on the lips. April walked ahead of him. Kyosuke stood blushing and blinking.

"Huh?" he asked. It took a minute for the thunder bolt to sink in.

"Wow," he murmured.

"You coming?" April asked up ahead.

"Oh!" Kyosuke said. He ran to catch up to his new girlfriend.


	47. All is Full of Love

_Chapter Forty-Seven: All is Full of Love:_

_December 24th, 2010._

7:00 p.m.

-Tsuzuki-

I look at my cell phone. _She's late._ I have to keep it together. I look around our hotel room. I went all out to get everything finished at work. Tonight has to be special.

I breathe in and rub my forehead. I need to get back into the mood.

I lift my head when I hear a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I ask.

"It's only me," she says. My mood lightens up, but I stay collected.

"Come in, my dear," I say. The keycard clicks the lock. I smile as Anna-chan walks into the room.

"Welcome," I say, holding out my hands. "Our passionate night awaits." Anna-chan looks at my set-up. Candles are lit on the dresser and headboard. Massage oils and lubes sit on the nightstand. I have the lights dimmed to capture the right mood.

"Is this all for me?" she asks.

"Why yes," I say. "Would you like a massage to start off the night?" Her cheeks turn a light red before taking off her white scarf. She looks so cute that the horny demon inside me can't wait to pounce on her. But, I exercise restraint as my equally horny angel is in control tonight.

This has to be romantic before we get to the good part.

I clear my throat.

"I'll take that as a yes. Okay, you will need to undress some."

Anna-chan slowly reaches for her coat and unzips. The black puffy material hits the red carpet, followed by her thick black sweater. I walk over to her side and grab onto her hips. I unzip her black jeans and slide them down. I swallow back my drool as I ogle her hot red bra and panties with black lace. I quickly wipe it away.

"Lay down on your stomach," I whisper in her ear. Anna-chan walks to the bed and lays down on her stomach. Not before hesitating, however. I kiss her on the lips.

"Your scars are beautiful," I softly tell her. "Please do this for me?"

I come up behind my beautiful wife, breathing heavily.

"Just relax," I say. My hands start with her dainty shoulders. Her skin sends shivers down my spine.

"Mmm," she murmurs. "That feels nice." I add enough pressure to entice another moan.

It doesn't take long before I reach for a bottle of massage oil.

I select a cotton candy pink bottle. This one spoke to me when I picked it out last night. I flip open the cap and pour the oil on my hands. The sweet scent can't rival Anna-chan's perfume. My heart pounds against my chest as my hands move down her back.

Anna-chan's moans make me gulp. My hands slide to her hips. I slide down her panties before returning to the massage.

"We can't have it like this, can we?" I ask.

"Yes," Anna-chan replies. A little blood escapes from my nose before I unhook her bra from the back. My eyes gazed over the scars on her back. Before I know it, my fingers stray to her bottom.

Her loud moans are all it takes. I unzip my trousers. They join my shirt and her panties on the floor.

"You're going to have to stay quiet now," I say. "Don't' make me give you a spanking."

"Spank me," she says softly. I lean downwards on her back.

"What?" I ask.

"Spank me."

I about fell out from the shock. _Wow! Usagi-chan's into that sort of thing?_

My lips curve into a dirty smile.

"Okay then," I say. "How can I turn down a naughty bunny's request?" I pour more oil onto my hands and rub it into her ass. She tries to look up, but I push her head forward.

"No peeking," I say. I add more oil for extra measure. My demon smirks as I raise my hand.

Whack!

Her howling has a strange arousing effect on me. Am I that heavy-handed?

Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack!

I stand back, panting. Anna-chan's ass is so red. I roll her onto her back.

"I hope you learned your lesion," I say. Down go my boxers and I climb on top.

* * *

_A woman slept naked in her apartment. The cool sheets felt good against her skin. Her long red hair covered the white silk of her pillow. Her dreaming opened the gates to the sea._

_Her curved body floated up from her bed. The maiden's dreams pulled her into an erotic land._

_Each kiss from her lover pulled her into the warm sea. The waves caressed her skin. His touch awoke the swans in the ocean._

_As her dream grew hotter, more swans arose from the sea. She reached over and pet the queen of those beautiful white birds. The others bowed their heads at such affection._

_At the climax, the woman herself became another passionate swan._

* * *

At midnight, we sleep in each other's arms. We might be tired now, but Christmas is going to be just as steamy.


	48. Red Christmas

_Chapter Forty-Eight: Red Christmas:_

-Christmas Night-

She knew she was spoiled. It was his fault after all.

Christmas night would be no different.

Tsuzuki sat on the bed, smirking. "Come here, my love." Anna smiled like a devil as she walked over to her husband. She looked comfortable in his lap. Her legs came on either side of him. He kissed her on the lips.

"What would you like tonight?" Tsuzuki purred in her ear. She giggled as he nibbled on her ear lobe.

"Mmm, pleasure me," Anna murmured. The violet-eyed shinigami kissed her on the cheek.

"I'll see what I can do," he whispered. Tsuzuki gently nipped her on the neck. A chill raced up her spine. His hands reached behind her back grasped her lacy black and pink bra. This time, he was calm enough to work the hooks. The last one came apart clumsy. Tsuzuki chuckled.

"I'll have them free in a second," he said. The hook came undone in his hand. Anna's bra fell off in the shinigami's hand. Once it hit the floor, Anna ended up on her back on the bed. Tsuzuki landed another kiss on her lips. Her taste awoke his member in his trousers.

Anna's nails went to the shinigami's chest. "Asato-kun…" He put his finger to her lips.

"I know," Tsuzuki said. He unzipped his trousers. Anna gently seized his wrists.

"No?" her husband asked.

"Allow me," she said. Anna yanked down his trousers. Tsuzuki kissed her on the neck.

"Stop," she said, giggling. Her husband smiled in the kiss.

"But you are so sweet," he said. "I can't help myself." He began grinding his hips against hers. Anna's laughter filled the room.

"Come on now," she said. "Let me finish this." The woman finally removed his trousers. She panted as she tossed them to the floor. His hand moved to her breasts. He ran his tongue down her throat. Tsuzuki glanced up as he moved his hands down to her hips. His fingers curled around the waistband of her panties. With one yank, the black and pink lace wound on the floor. Anna panted her legs as Tsuzuki took off his boxers.

_Cherry blossoms looked elegant with the snow. A young man with violet eyes held out his hand. He smiled as an icy cherry blossom petal landed in his palm. The pink color warmed his heart._

_The young man froze when he felt like someone was watching him. A girl with dark hair stood in the snow. Only a thin light blue sheet covered her waist. The wind played with her hair. Something about her pale face had his attention. He walked over to this young woman. When he got closer, his eyes widened._

She has no shadow. And she's not standing on the snow.

* * *

_The young woman started floating away. Her sudden movement made him jump. He found himself running after her. The young woman floated away into the thin winter air. The young man shielded his eyes from the sun._

_Minutes later, the young man stopped and saw a lone cherry blossom tree standing in front of a big white house. Lively music filled the air. The violet-eyed young man tilted his head._

What's this?

_He walked over to the big beautiful house. He stood within inches of the red door when it opened. A girl in a black dress stood on the other side. Little red flowers bloomed around her black buns on either side of her head._

"_Welcome," she greeted the young man. "You have come to Voluptas House. Would you like to come in?"_

_The young man stared at her red lips. "I don't have shoes." The girl looked down at his bare, dirty feet._

"_That's okay," she said. "Come inside." Her flowers flew over and shoved the young man up the stairs. She grabbed his arm and pulled him into the house._

_The gold interior nearly blinded him. Paper lanterns hung from the ceiling. Fountains flowed in all four corners. The floor felt like cold marble. The young man shivered as he walked into the house. He about jumped as the flowers took his black cloak and hung it on the rack. The girl whistled as she saw his shirtless body._

"_Yes, you will be perfect," she said. The young man gave her a blank stare._

"_What do you mean?" she asked. She giggled as she grabbed his hand._

"_Wait, where are we going?" the young man asked. They headed down the gold-colored hall. Giggling filled his ears. The girl glanced behind her._

"_I'll take you to where the others are waiting," she said._

"_Others?" he asked. They came up to two bright red doors. The girl pushed them wide open. A cool breeze brushed against the young man's face. The little flowers pushed him into the room before returning to their master._

"_I will collect you when the party's over," the girl said. She bowed and walked away. The young man stood blankly as she disappeared. He turned back to the open room and walked inside._

_He moved from gold to light purple. His feet warmed up on soft white carpet. A soft jazz tune played in the background. The young man felt like all eyes rested on him. He gulped, looking around._

"_Are you the new guest?" a woman's voice asked. The young man jerked his head upwards. On the other side of the room sat a woman with long pinkish white hair. He tried not to look at her curves through her equally pinkish-white dress. Her wings seemed to lure him in. She held a gold key in her right hand._

"_Are you the new guest?" she asked. The young man gulped._

"_I… I… guess I am," he said. The wing-woman smiled and moved aside on the big plush red couch. She patted the spot originally sat on. The young man shrugged and walked over to the couch. He quietly took a seat._

* * *

Tsuzuki looked down at a sleeping Anna.

"Merry Christmas, my love," he whispered. He rested his head on her breasts before succumbing to sleep himself.


	49. What We are is What We are

_Chapter Forty-Nine: What We are is What We are:_

Vivian sat in the darkened living room. "You know, you give me headaches."

Mike eyed her. "Why would I do that?"

"You just do." She came over and sat down next to him on the couch. Mike put his arm around her.

"That's how it is, huh?" he asked.

"Why is that?"

"Why do you think?"

Vivian shrugged her shoulders, shaking her head. Mike kissed her on the head.

"Merry Christmas, dear," he whispered.

"Yes," Vivian said. She lay in his lap. "I don't understand you either." The wolf demon reached up and caressed his cheek. Mike clutched her hand.

"What is there to understand?" he asked.

Vivian narrowed her eyes.

"Hm?" Mike asked. His girl looked away. He turned her face back to his.

"Answer me," the demon said.

"I don't know!"

Mike gave her an odd look. "You don't know?"

"Shut up."

"Ow, so harsh." He put his hand to his chest. "Why do you have to be so mean?" Vivian turned her head away again.

"But seriously, that's how we are," Mike said.

"Huh?" the wolf demon asked. The American demon turned her face towards his again. He pushed her hair out of her eyes.

"I really like you," Mike said. "You aren't Stella, but you have entered into this strange and beautiful thing. I'm not leaving it. Neither should you."

Vivian puffed up her cheeks. "You say that like I have no choice."

"Well, you did agree to be involved with me, so…"

"Shut up."

"Hey, you can tell me to shut up all you want, but it is what it is."

Vivian frowned. "Don't remind me and don't talk."

Mike shrugged his shoulders, shaking his head. "This will do for now I suppose." He looked down at this girlfriend.

"Say, what are you doing this New Year's Eve?" the American demon asked. Vivian eyed him.

"Why?" she asked.

"Just asking," he replied.


	50. Blue New Year's

_Chapter Fifty: Blue New Year's:_

-New Year's Eve-

Checkout day. Everything was all packed up and ready to go. However, Tsuzuki, Anna, and Airi still had one thing left to do.

"You sure this is okay?" Tsuzuki asked. His wife nuzzled him on the neck.

"Yes!" Airi said. "I saw this room and wanted to do this so badly."

"The color's rather pretty," Anna said. Her breath gently touched his neck.

"Yes!" Airi said. "I saw this room and wanted to do this so badly."

"The color's rather pretty," Anna said. Her breath gently touched his neck. He shivered as he grabbed her waist.

"Alright," the shinigami whispered. "I love making you happy." The couple vanished from their room.

They reappeared in the Blue Lagoon Suite. An aqua blue fish tank served as the walls. Tsuzuki stared at the glowing blue light. He spotted a low bed of white silk sheets. A giant mirror covered the ceiling. Soft classical music played in the background. The shinigami whistled. Airi smiled to herself.

"I knew you would like it," she purred in his ear. Anna giggled as she pulled him over to the bed. Tsuzuki's eyes as he hit the sheets. His wife climbed on top, giggling.

"Usagi?" the shinigami asked. Anna gently put her finger to his lips.

"Hush," she said.

"But…"

"Hush. I only want to hear you moaning tonight." Anna slid her black shirt over her head. A little blood escaped from Tsuzuki's nose as he stared at her satin and lacy black and gold bra. He tried to reach for her breasts, but she playfully slapped away his hand.

"No touching," she said. Tsuzuki looked up at her, pouting.

"You want me to lay here?" he asked.

"That's right," she said. The woman reached down and ripped open his shirt. Her husband chuckled.

_I didn't expect to get tag-teamed tonight._

Airi laughed and took off his shirt. "Yes, baby! Can you handle both of us?" Tsuzuki gulped as his face turned red. Anna giggled as she reached for her bra.

"Can you handle us?" both women asked. The shinigami slowly nodded. Anna's lips curved into a smile.

"Prove it," she said. Her bra ended up across the room. Anna leaned down to Tsuzuki's ear.

"Brace yourself," Airi whispered. "You're not getting any sleep tonight." She softly licked him on the ear. Tsuzuki shivered as he grew hard in his trousers. Anna smirked over him.

The rest of their clothes ended up on the floor.

* * *

_The violet-eyed young man looked around at the other guests. Across the room, sat a woman in a black blouse and white skirt. The stuffy yellow couch made her look fierce. She shot a sharp glare at the young man._

"_What?" she snapped. He leapt back in his seat. The winged-woman chuckled._

"_Don't mind her," she said. "She hadn't had any wine yet." The other woman snorted. The young man nervously shuffled his feet. He looked over to his left._

_Another woman with long brown hair gazed at him with seductive blue eyes. She lowered her fan and black fan from her round face. The young man tried not to look at her exposed breasts. Her lacy black_ _negligee_ _barely covered her sexy parts. The woman blew a kiss as the young man's face turned beat red. The winged-woman couldn't help but laugh._

"_What's wrong?" she asked. "Never saw a woman naked before?" The young man turned his head and shook it. She smacked him on the back._

"_We're only getting started," she said._

"_Ow," the young man mumbled under his breath. Suddenly, the heavy doors opened. Everyone looked when they heard footsteps. Another woman stood in the doorway. Only a long white skirt covered her from the waist down. Her long, snake-like tattoo running up her abdomen matched her long black hair. A crow sat on the back of her head with its wings out. Her hoop earrings matched her silver eyes. The young man couldn't take his eyes off of her._

"_Thank you for coming," the pale woman said. "Welcome to the Winter Festival. Everyone stands for my mistress." She bowed and stepped out of the room. The guests rose to their feet. More footsteps came to the door. The young man's jaw fell to the floor._

_A young woman with red hair and a long gold dress stood in the doorway. Gold leaves decorated her locks. Her red lips begged for a kiss. The young man's heart raced._

"_It's you…" he murmured. The woman in gold looked and noticed him._

"_You come," she said. He walked over to her with wide eyes and red cheeks._

"_That singing in my dreams," he said. "That was you?"_

"_Yes," the mistress of the house said. "I wanted to see you again after so long."_

"_You still remember me after all of this time?"_

"_Yes." When the lovers embraced, it was like they were the only two in their world._

* * *

Anna pressed her heavy breasts against Tsuzuki's bare, sweaty chest.

"Was it your first time in this room?" Airi asked. Tsuzuki felt too tired to move.

"Yes," he said in a small voice. Airi smirked.

"Good," she purred.

Owari


End file.
